


Heaven and Hell

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: After Buffy's death, Spike turns to Angel.





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This series was the response to the Buffy/Angel Improv. Each part was the answer to a new challenge.

**The Aftermath**

Angel smiled at his friends. "Okay. Can I say it? I wanna say it." He opened the door of the Hyperion hotel. "There's no place like..." His voice trailed off when he saw who was sitting there waiting for them. 

"Spike, if you are looking to be staked you came to the right place." The words came naturally after years of mutual hate, but something was different with his grand Childe. 

"Right then I'll be going now, I just wanted to let you know that Buffy..." Spike still couldn't bring himself to say the words. His slayer was dead, but saying it made it too real. 

Angel flew to his side and grabbed him by his throat. "What did you do to Buffy?" He growled. 

Angel was expecting to see Spike's usual smirk, to hear his sarcastic response, he was prepared for anything except what happened. Spike started to cry like a little child and the only thing Angel could do was to embrace him. 

"She's dead, Angelus. She left us." Spike kept repeating the same sentence over and over while sobbing, and the dark vampire knew it had to be true. The unthinkable had happened. She was gone. He clung onto Spike in pain and confusion as the reality set in. 

There was nothing Angel's friends could do but to stare at the two vampires whose tears seemed to have no end.

* * *

"Cor, my head hurts, where the hell am I?" 

He did not have to wait for a reply as the chipper voice of Cordelia Chase arrived at his ears: "I always knew you weren't the smartest of vampires." 

In a flash Spike remembered the night before, crying in his Sire's arms. (Stake me now, how could I be such a nancy boy in front of Angelus and his human pets?) 

Quickly, forever proud of his image as the Big Bad, Spike flashed his fangs at Cordy and smirked. "Well honey, you may be too talkative, but you'll still make an excellent meal." 

It was Cordelia's turn to smirk. "Like I don't know that you can't bite me. Stupid much. You would be dead dust if I thought you could hurt me." 

With that she left him with his thoughts. 

Angel had watched the encounter curiously. Spike was doing his usual routine, but the drive so unique to the blond vampire was missing, and he was going to find out why. The night before, his grand childe was unable to explain what had happened to Buffy. He would only tell them that she had died. 

Angel had felt like he was being stabbed when he heard the news. The real shock came when he realized that his pain was not just for losing Buffy. He would miss her desperately, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. Two years of separation had helped him move on and his feelings for Buffy had withered away. Too many things had happened. No, much of the pain he felt was due to the broken peroxide vampire sobbing in his arms. That was what confused and scared Angel more than anything in his unlife. 

"Spike, we need to talk." He didn't mean it but it came out as an order. Spike's head shot up and he raised a brow. (Ponce, sounds like his unsouled counterpart). But he didn't say anything and followed the older man. He knew that he was due to give long explanation but he was not looking forward to it. 

"So did you come here to brag about your third slayer, Spike?" Angel knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment the words left his mouth. 

(How can he be so bleeding stupid? Could he really imagine that? And they think I'm the soulless demon. ) 

"You bloody uncaring bastard. How can you be so clueless after 250 effing years? I loved her. I did everything I could to help her. Where were you when Buffy and I were fighting a frigging Goddess? Here in LA, wasting time with your pet humans. Don't give me that attitude, because you lost the right a long time ago." 

Spike's voice was getting louder and louder and by the end of his little speech, both Cordy and Wesley had poked their heads to see if everything was all right. Cordelia tried to intervene to defend her friend, but she didn't get very far. 

"No, Cordelia, Spike's right. Buffy hasn't been mine for a long time and I had no right to assume anything." 

(My, my, Angelus just admitted to being wrong.) 

"So you're finally starting to understand, you poof. For your information, Buffy stopped a Goddess, stopped a new Apocalypse and sacrificed herself to save Dawn, she..." 

(For Satan's sake why can't I finish a sentence about Buffy without crying.) 

The moment that the tears formed in his eyes, Angel reached for Spike and held him close. 

"Ok, ok, calm down. Just tell me what happened?" It was the most natural thing that he had said and done in a long time, but three pairs of eyes burnt into Angel. Their stares felt more powerful than holy water. 

(Did I say that out aloud? What was I thinking?) 

He slowly released the younger man, but inside his demon was screaming to be near him. After all this time, Angelus thought of Spike as his Childe, his boy. Drusilla was never capable to provide for a Childe and Angelus took over that role with pleasure. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He hadn't wished to humiliate Spike in front of the others, but he wanted so much to take away the pain. 

"For what are you sorry?" The British voice betrayed all his emotions, the hate, the anger, and the resentment. "Sorry that you left her, sorry that you left me. You should bloody well be sorry." 

The simple words seemed to echo in the silence that ensued. 

The humans were surprised at the depths of Spike's emotions, and Angel felt the full implication behind those words. Their unlife together had taught Angelus to read William like an open book. 

(He has so many reasons to hate me, how can I make up for that?) 

"Please leave us alone. Spike and I need to talk."

* * *

"Stop eavesdropping, Cordelia. They could come out at any moment." 

"I can't hear any noises. What do you think is going on?" Part of her was nosey, but part of her was really worried for Angel. The last meeting of sire and childe was still fresh in Cordy's memory. 

"Angel will let us know when he's ready." Wesley was trying to reassure her but he too was reliving the horrors of the last year. A sigh escaped him.

* * *

"Spike, I still don't understand what happened. I can call Rupert if you want." Angel's voice was soft and his eyes never left the blue orbs that were staring at him suspiciously. 

"You don't need to call anyone, I'll tell you. Besides I don't think the watcher can talk about it yet." 

So Spike started his tale with his return to Sunnydale after his search for the gem of Amara. He told Angel about The Initiative, his brief engagement to Buffy during Willow's spell, his run in with Dru, protecting Dawn from Glory, and the new found respect between him and Buffy. He left nothing out. Between Spike's tears and Angel's questions, it took a few hours before he reached the end of the story. 

So his childe had become obsessed with Buffy, and helped her look after her family and friends. He had always known that Spike had retained part of his humanity, but he never grasped how William's strong feelings had combined the demon and human parts. His obsessive love had brought him to care for the slayer and guard her sister. Angel wanted to kiss his Will, to hug and protect him, but he knew he lost that right when he abandoned him. 

Spike was just sitting there, looking at his sire. His mind was reliving a different tale of shared nights and happy, albeit bloody, memories. But they ended with betrayal and loneliness. 

(Why did I come here? I knew the poof wouldn't really want to see me. Well, I kept my promise to Red and I'll be on my merry way. I'll never have to set eyes on the wanker again.) 

He hated how the last thought made his unbeating heart ache. 

"Why did you come to tell me, Spike? Why you, and not one of the others?" 

Spike snorted at the question, his sire always seemed to know what he was thinking. 

"I took the little bit to her dad who couldn't be bothered to go and pick her up. And I promised Red to give you the news in person while I was here." 

(And I wanted to be with you. But I'll stake myself before saying that.) 

"So, I'll be going now, have a nice existence." 

Spike moved to leave, but Angel reached out and grabbed his arm. 

"Stay with me." 

The words had formed without a conscious thought. 

"Your home is here with me. Stay please." 

The blue eyes rested on the other vampire's face searching for the cruelty that was to follow, but were shocked to find only love and need in the deep brown eyes. 

"If you are sure." Spike hesitated. Angel pulled him close and kissed his blond locks. "I'm sure, Will. I'm sure." 

Part Two: Do You Want To Dance? 

"Angel, can we go out tonight? I'm bloody bored. I know brooding takes a lot of our bleeding time, but I am not into that much." 

Spike had been staying at the Hyperion for almost a month and was starting to regret his decision. Even the Scoobies had provided more entertainment that the souled vampire. 

Angel was still unsure how to react to the switching moods of his childe. He was happy and playful one minute and hostile and resentful the next. 

"You know I have to work." He delivered his reply without raising his head from a new prophecy that Wesley had been trying to translate. 

"I am 147, not a 3 year old. I am a bloody master vampire and I won't be treated like a spoiled brat." His British accent was thick with hostility. "Time for me to leave." The words were a mere whisper, but rang very loudly in Angel's ears. 

"NO, we'll go out." He sighed. When he looked up at the peroxide vampire, Angel saw a huge grin and a twinkle in those attractive blue eyes. (My evil childe always knew how to get what he wanted.) 

"Right then, so when are we leaving?" 

That's when the three other members of Angel Investigation arrived. Accepting Spike was not an easy task for them. Even with the chip, they all had their reasons to distrust the blond. Of course, Spike's boasting about his reputation as William the Bloody didn't help much. 

"You're leaving Spike, how sad! Make sure to forget us when you leave." Cordelia's sarcastic voice startled the two vampires, but neither let it show.

"Angel and I are going out. You know, to have fun, something you obviously know nothing about." Every time that Spike looked at Cordelia, he was reminded of Xander and how much he disliked both. 

Gunn was laughing. "Man, don't you know Angel doesn't do fun." 

"I have fun. It's just a different type of fun." Angel's sheepish reply showed   
his embarrassment. 

"Now, Angelus really knew how to have fun. Of course, it usually involved sex, torture and murder in no particular order." Spike was enjoying his sire's discomfort and wanted to make sure that it would come to no quick end. 

(This could be even better than going out.) 

"If you really want, I can let Angelus out and play so you two can get reacquainted." 

Anger rang in the souled vampire's voice. His gaze was fixed on his childe. 

At the sound of the voice and at the sight of the smirk on Angel's face, a flicker of fear appeared in those blue eyes. Spike had loved the pre-curse Angelus; they were family. However, he didn't want to meet the crazed demon that returned to Sunnydale after Angel's tryst with Buffy. That Angelus had tortured and humiliated Spike at every occasion, he had taken his Dark Princess away. No, he definitely did not want to meet that Angelus ever again. 

"Fuck you, Angel." Spike left the hotel alone.

* * *

"He's not back yet, is he?" Angel asked with forced hope, but the look on his friends' faces took away that hope. "It's been five days, where the hell is he?" 

"He is a big boy, I mean big bad vampire, he can take care of himself." Cordelia was trying to help but nothing seemed to reassure the brooding vampire. 

Angel snorted. "You don't know my childe, then. Will has always been in trouble. He can't help it. He can't keep his mouth shut. God knows what he can get involved in. And remember, he can't defend himself from humans now." 

Panic was taking over Angel. He had dismissed Spike's departure as another one of his stunts. When he didn't return the next day, Angel figured that his childe wanted to drive his point home. By the third night, fear had crept in and Angel spent the past two nights driving around hoping to catch a glimpse of the bleached mane. 

"I should have known better. How could I have been so stupid to remind him of Angelus?" He was looking straight at the ex cheerleader. 

While the other two knew of his appearance in Sunnydale as Angelus, she was the only one who had experienced first hand the cruelties he had imposed on all of them. 

"Spike suffered through so much because of what I did. I am amazed he can even look at me. The thought of Angelus coming back must have terrified him. Why do I keep hurting him so much?" 

"It takes a lot more that a stupid wanker like you to scare me." Spike was leaning on the door, a lit cigarette in his mouth. His tone was cool and detached, but his eyes were carefully scrutinizing his sire. 

Angel leapt to the door as fast as his vampire speed would allow. In those steps, he wanted to bridge a distance that ran through a century of separation. 

He cupped Spike's face with his large hands and looked straight into those mesmerizing eyes. He could see Spike's love and devotion as well as his hurt and resentment reflected in that gaze. 

"Good, because I would never hurt you." He whispered and then he softly kissed his childe's lips.

* * *

Angel's POV 

I just kissed Will. No wait, I kissed Spike. Why would I want to kiss him? He tried to kill me, he tortured me and here I am kissing him in front of my friends, human friends. It's so wrong but it feels so right. 

*I let the future give a meaning,   
Maybe I won't need to tell you what I feel.* 

My mind is racing. I look at my child and I see his beauty. His clear blue eyes are the windows to a soul he is not supposed to have, but that is obviously very much there. His cheekbones and the bleached hair give him that punk look but I know that it's an image. He is the Big Bad, after all. Of course, I know very well that he uses his persona to protect himself.

*I graze your face   
You are Hell, Heaven* 

A wave of emotion rises inside me. I should hate him, but I love him. He's a natural killer, an evil master vampire who should be staked; yet he's my childe and needs my protection. Since the Initiative took away his bite, he's struggling to survive in this world like I do, so I'm not afraid of him, but I'm really afraid for him. Obnoxious and arrogant, loving and caring. He is what I want and what I shouldn't have. 

*Amidst paths of fire   
I get lost going round and round   
You are an enigma to solve   
A temptation I can't resist* 

I can't just stand here. I have to say something. But I know anything I say will be met with a snort, or a sarcastic comment. How can I tell him that I would die if something were to happen to him? How can I tell him that the past five days without him made me realize how much I need him? I can sense that he still wants me, but why should he trust the one who abandoned him for more than a century. I spent decades teaching my family never to show any feeling, and here I am with a desperate need to open my self up to him. I don't know how to ask him to stay. How to tell him that I want to spend eternity with him. But now the moment has come and I will find a way. 

*Until the end of the music   
I want to dance with you   
Until the end of the dawn that'll come   
Do you want to dance with me?* 

~~~~~~~

Spike's POV 

He kissed me. I can't believe the poof kissed me. He spends a whole bloody month ignoring me, he threatens me, then he kisses me. How the hell am I supposed to react to that? 

Should I tell him how much I missed him those hundred years? Should I tell him how I stayed with Drusilla so that I could feel close to him? He wouldn't understand. He would look at me with those puppy dog eyes and just feel guilty. 

I hate that guilty look he gets every time he remembers his past, our past. He is a vampire for Satan's sake. Stop brooding and accept what you are. I never told him that; I know he wouldn't listen to me. So I don't say anything and just look at him. 

*Let that the future give me time   
I won't need to tell you how I feel* 

One kiss, one lousy kiss and I become a complete babbling idiot. OK, so it wasn't lousy, it was just perfect, but still. The moment he gets near me, I become a bloody brainless fledgling. 

Of course, it's more than the kiss. I've been in love with Angelus since the first time I saw him. He looked so different then. His brown hair would brush his shoulders, none of that moussed crap he has now. He looked regal. He would walk in a room and he owned it. The funny thing is that I can't stop loving him. He is my sire, my Yoda. Soul or no soul, he will always me mine and I'll be his. He must know what I am thinking because he is looking at me and a smile appears on his face. I feel my knees go weak. 

*Your smile, like Hell and Heaven   
Throws me in a vacuum   
I don't know anymore if this is a game   
You are like a rose not to be plucked,  
the decision that I can't make.* 

I still don't know what to do about the kiss. Maybe I should pretend that it didn't affect me. It sure would be easier. Don't show your emotions, Angelus used to tell me, they make you weak. Maybe he was right. If I pretend not to care, he can't hurt me. Then again the wanker never did know anything about feelings. No matter if he were Liam, Angel or Angelus, he couldn't deal with them. I'm so different; I live for my emotions. If that makes him think that I am weak then too effing bad for him. I am just going to take the plunge and let him know how I feel. 

*Until the end of the music   
I want to dance with you   
Until the end of the dawn that'll come   
Do you want to dance with me?* 

 

The Finishing Line

I know what you're thinking. What the BLOODY HELL happened after the big poof kissed me! Let me tell you, it looked like a fucking fairy tale. 

We were standing at the entrance of the Hyperion hotel. I was leaning on the door because, well, because my knees had given out on me. Hey what are you laughing at? My sire had just KISSED ME. I was surprised, to say the least. 

So, we were standing there. He grazes my cheek with his huge hand, and I lean into the touch. We're looking at each other, eyes showing each other's reflection. It was beautiful, I tell you. The academy would have given us an Oscar. So what happened next? 

"EWWW. Wes, Gunn." Gasp. "They kissed." Gasp.

The bleeding bint couldn't keep her big trap shut. Hasn't she ever seen people kiss? 

"Yeah, so, are you jealous?" I quip back. Of course, the moment is gone and soul boy turns around to face his human pets. 

"Cordelia, let me explain." 

Oh, this better be good 'cause I, aka William the Bloody, aka Spike, still have no effin' clue why nancy boy kissed me. "Yeah peaches, please do explain." 

Of course, I want him to kneel down and profess his undying, no pun intended, love. Not that that will happen in my lifetime. Considering that I am undead, that is a really long, long time. 

"Spike... Will... We care for each other. We've shared... He's my childe." He states   
sheepishly. 

"Oh, that explains everything. I mean what's a little hate and torture between family." Of course the ex-cheerleader has no idea what my sire is talking about. Strangely those words make perfect sense to me. 'He is my childe.' 

"Well, yes Angel. But what are you to Spike?" The distinguished British voice asks. 

"He is my sire and I love him." I answer back without thinking (big surprise there). I put my hands on my hips and pout. Hairgel boy, (did I mention that I have a dictionary of synonyms for my sire?) turns back to see my expression. The others just stare at me with their mouths open. I know I look like a spoiled kid, but I'm sick of the lot and want to kill them all. I smirk at that thought. Of course having the chip in my head makes it an unattainable dream. 

"You love me?"

Why does he get so cute when he is uncertain? I just want to take him right here in front of everyone, but I don't think he would appreciate that. 

"Yeah, so what of it?" 

"I thought you hated me" 

"And that would be relevant how?" Cor, I sound like the stupid Scoobies. Two years with them and I can't speak proper English. Now they all have the confused gaze. Are they all dense? From their looks, they are past dense. So it's up to me to explain. I was under the illusion that the Dark Knight would explain. You would think that I would know better by now. 

"Children, children, love has nothing to do with hate." I turn to face my sire. "You take care of me and I like you. You torture me and I hate you. You spend time with me and I like you. You take my Dark Princess and I hate you. But I always love you. You are my sire and I will love you for all of my unlife." I stare at them and they look like I was just explaining nuclear physics. Then I see the smirk on Angelus' face and I know he understands perfectly. Caveman picks me up and runs up the stairs. I feel like fucking   
Scarlet O'Hara. 

Two seconds later, I find myself thrown on his bed. Now you would think that he is going to kiss me savagely, thrust his tongue into my mouth, take me and make me his. That's what I thought too. It seems that we have overestimated my sire.

"Spike, we need to talk." He states resolutely and I gasp. Didn't we go through the sharing and expressing feeling bit already? He just stands there looking all fuckable and he wants to talk? Bloody hell, why can't he shut his mouth and shag me? He doesn't even have to shut his mouth. I can find plenty of jobs for that mouth; it can lick, suck, kiss, and bite. OK, I've got side-tracked once again. But have you seen his mouth? Those luscious lips? Now I sound like a stupid romance novelist. I snap out of it and I give him my trademark look with a raised brow. 

"What's there to say, you wanker? I love you; you love me. We're a happy family. Don't laugh at me, I can still torture you with hours of Barney. Try watching TV with no cable, stupid purple dinosaur is everywhere." Of course the poof has no idea who the giant puppet is, so he just stares with a confused look.

"Spike, this is serious. I was so worried when you didn't come back. But I don't want to do this for all times' sake or because we are lonely..." 

I don't give him time to finish the sentence. I get up from the bed and stand in front of him. Our bodies are touching. I grab his face with my hands and force him to look at me. 

"I.Love.You. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. The bloody question is: Do YOU love me?" I wait expectantly holding the proverbial breath. 

His answered is whispered. "I love you, Will." 

I swear to all that's unholy that my heart starts beating at that. It's not just the words; it's the name, 'Will.' Four letters that mean that I am his and only his. 

I have been waiting a century for this and I am not going to wait any longer. I kiss him passionately. His tongue meets mine in a dance as old as time (Cor, now I'm quoting Beauty and the Beast. I think it's time to stop watching kids TV) While I am thinking, my sire has managed to get his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. 

He puts a hand on the nape of my neck and pulls me closer. I want to feel his statuesque body against mine but I have too many clothes on. He must read my mind because he helps me take my duster off while still exploring my tonsils. We break off the kiss while he pulls my tee over my head, (note to self, shirts are much easier to take off). He plunges my mouth once again while unfastening my belt and unzipping my jeans. 

In one quick move he lowers my pants and pushes me on the bed. Then he kneels down and removes my Doc Martins. The sight of my sire kneeling in front of me makes my cock jump with anticipation. He slides my pants off while I am lying on the bed propped up on my elbows, then stands and hurriedly takes off his own pants and silk boxers. 

He towers over me with his perfect body. Every inch of his alabaster skin is screaming at me. I have never wanted anyone so much in my unlife. My gaze travels to his face. I see that his cinnamon eyes have sparkles of gold. His lust emanates from him and for once I am certain that my sire loves me with his whole being, Angel and Angelus, human and demon. I sit up and kiss his sculptured stomach. I start licking and biting. My tongue lavishes his navel, then starts traveling down creating a wet path from his trained abs to his hard cock. 

I lick the mushroom head and he moans. I know what my sire likes. I continue teasing him, licking his shaft until I reach his balls. I take one in my mouth while my hand massages the other. He is making these little noises that tell me that I haven't lost my touch. I continue fondling his balls with my hands while my mouth nibbles at his hard member. He moans aloud, "Now...please?" It started as a command but the pleading tone at the end sends shivers down my back and I almost cum at that point. No more teasing, I swallow his cock and suck. "Spike...God." 

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now, now, luv, I've been called a lot of things, but never that." 

He grabs my hair and pushes my mouth back to his erection. "PLEASE." He growls. I smile. He can be domineering even when he begs. I engulf his cock sucking hard while my human teeth scratch the delicate skin. I feel his balls tighten. 

"Yeswillyesohgodyes." He cums into my mouth while I swallow greedily. 

"You liked that, pet?" 

He starts kissing me again with surprising hunger. I am on my back while he positions himself between my legs. He starts with my lips and then his kisses move to my neck. He traces my jugular with his teeth scratching but never breaking the skin. He moves down to my chest and bites one nipple. "Oh Satan...Angel." 

He snorts. "I have been called a lot of things, but never that." 

I start laughing, I didn't know brooding boy had developed a sense of humour. He continues his ministration on the other nipple before moving slowly toward my own strained erection. 

"Stop." I say. I know I won't last long. I have been waiting to be with my sire for a   
century and finally we are here. 

He looks into my eyes and seems to read my needs and my wants. He moves to the side and lies on his back. My eyes pop out. I must look like Roger Rabbit (no more cartoons for me). 

He chuckles. "Are you going to fuck me now or just stare?" 

Oh Satan, am I ever going to fuck him? He won't be able to move when I am finished with him. Lube, I need lube. I don't have anything. It's not like I ever thought this would happen. I try to look for something, but he takes my hands and starts licking my fingers, staring into my eyes. Hell, this is going to be over before it even starts. I pull my now lubricated hand away. 

I slowly push one finger inside Angel. Angelus has never liked to be in this position so I know I have to be careful. I look at him and I see pleasure and lust. I start moving my finger in and out until he starts moaning. That's when I enter another finger. I kiss him while I prepare him. I lick his nipples until he groans. His cock is hard again and I know that he is ready for me. 

I grab his legs and let his knees rest by my elbows. I guide my member to his puckered opening and enter gradually until he is full of me. My eyes never leave his. "You ok, Angel?" He just nods and smiles. I start moving carefully at first; then I pick up my rhythm. I slam into him and my balls hit his arse. I grab his cock and start moving at the same time as I pound into him. 

My game face appears but something seems missing. That's when he exposes his neck. I sink my teeth into him and suck avidly. His fangs come down and he bites me too. The cycle is complete. My orgasm overtakes me and a myriad of colors flash in front of me. I feel him shudder and his cold seed spills between our stomachs. We are finally one: Will and Liam, William and Angelus, Spike and Angel, Childe and Sire. 

What? You don't believe me? You don't think that my sire would submit to me? You think that I am a big, bad, evil vampire incapable of telling the truth? Well that's my story and I'll stick to it...unless Angel tells you otherwise.

**Road Trip**

"What time is it?"

I am bored. We have been in the stupid car for two hours or five days, depends how you look at it. Angel refused to let me drive. The fucking Powers That Be sent us to Washington State to stop a demon from killing a seer. Don't they have anybody else to boss around besides soulboy? Guess no one else is as willing as he is.

Anyway, we went, we slayed, we won. We are finally on our way back. Hopefully we'll be home before sunrise. I can wait to spend the day making love to the big bear sitting next to me.

Anyway, I am been living with him for the past four months and I help him when I want to. In exchange I have a hotel to sleep in, free blood, allowance and plenty of sex. It sure beats Sunnyhell and the crypt.

* * *

"It's 11:33. A minute more than the last time you asked me. Either get a watch or shut the fuck up." 

How could I love him is still a mystery. Cordelia wants me to explain my attraction to Spike but what can I say. Spike is annoying, childish and arrogant. He is also caring, sexy and adorable with his tight jeans hugging his hips, his sculptured abs, and his voluptuous lips.

Not going there. Can't think of sexy Spike, of him naked, of Spike kissing me. Nop, can't think that. Don't have time to stop and fuck him. That's just going to have to wait until we get back.

For some reason the only thing I can think about around him is sex or violence, or both. I guess he can channel my inner child or my inner demon as it stands. Maybe that's the reason I am happy, for once my soul and my demon want the same thing: fuck this man six ways to Sunday.

* * *

I am thinking whether I should I tell him that I have a watch. I actually have a nice Rolex that I stole from a demon I beat up. Nah, it's more entertaining this way. I can feel the blood rush. I can see his brain trying to formulate an answer that will shut me up.

Of course, it's useless; nothing will keep me quiet. I have nothing to do in this car except annoy him. I am getting extremely good at it. I have relearned all the tricks that I knew back in the 80's, 1880s that is, plus I am practicing new ones.

You may wonder why I like to irritate him so much. The truth is that Mr. Soulman is either mad or broody. I'll rather have him mad since it usually leads to horny.

Of course, there are times when I push him a bit too much. He was so upset when I drank his bottle of Crystal '74. How in Satan's Unholy Fucking Name was I supposed to know that he was saving it for a special occasion?

So I tend to go overboard but it's not like I don't love him.

* * *

I am surprised that I haven't dusted him. I know he loves me. He tells me he loves me. However, he spends his unlife being a thorn on my side.

The other day I found him serving coffee to Wesley. I was immediately suspicious. Spike may be chipped but he still doesn't do friendly gestures, especially with Wes. I know for a fact that he likes Wes just as much as he likes Xander. So you understand why I wouldn't trust him.

"Wesley, do you want milk and sugar with your coffee?" He asks.

Now I'm panicking. Why would he be so polite? I know he is up to something.

It was sheer luck or maybe my vampire eyesight that I made me see him pouring blood in the coffee cup. 

Of course, I accidentally bumped into him and spilled the liquid before he could hand it to Wes. He did pay for that though. I promised to withhold sex for a week and that's a really long time for Spike. Of course, I didn't last that long. I was in his bed and in his ass two hours later.

Good intentions are what counts.

* * *

The poof still doesn't know his limitations. He tries to play dominant but I have him wrapped around my little pinky.

Last time he caught me playing a practical joke on one of his human friends, he told me in this stern voice: "For that little trick, I won't sleep with you for a month." 

"A month" I say with my most innocent voice. My lashes were batting and my eyes were staring at him lustfully.

"Ok, a week." See how easy it is. I know that it's not going to be a week but I don't push the issue at the moment. I am too well aware that a fight in front of his humans will not get me anywhere.

That same night, I volunteer to go with him when a vision sends him to downtown L.A. to slash a three-horned blue demon. It's bloody and violent. I have a blast. 

When we return to the Hyperion, I go to my room. After a fight we are usually horny and we share his bed. Tonight I pretend to take his earlier threat seriously.

"Well since I'm punished, I guess I'll go to sleep in MY bed." I say in this hoarse voice.

I don't have to wait even five minutes when I sense him. He is leaning on the doorframe looking at me.

I don't say anything. It's his damn fault that I am in my bed so it's up to him to fix it.

* * *

I am standing at the threshold and he stares. He usually jumps at the opportunity to fuck but tonight he wants me to crawl on my knees and suck him dry.

OK, maybe that's my fantasy, but let's not get too particular at this point.

"Do you want company?" How stupid can I be? I never sound so childish. I have learnt seven human languages, a few demonic ones and that's the only thing I can come up with.

He stares with those ice blue eyes and feigns total surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you're upset about earlier."

If I didn't know better, I would give up my quest for redemption to prove his sincerity. But I do know better, I know he is lying through his fangs. I know that he came with me tonight for this very reason. He couldn't care less about the innocents and the good fight; he just wanted a good shag.

* * *

He knows I'm lying. You would think that it's enough to stop him, but it's not. Within seconds, he is naked and in my bed.

I am enjoying this little power trip so I take an extremely long time in getting my clothes off, folding neatly every item. He is watching me. If his eyes were lasers, I would burst into flames.

When I feel him shift in the bed, I turn around. He is stroking his thick length. He is licking his lips. I feel like an olive in a martini glass ready to be bitten.

The thought of his teeth biting me makes me hard. My cock twitches at the images of his fangs puncturing and ripping. I shiver.

* * *

I wonder what his dirty mind is conjuring up. I can see his shaft jumping to attention without my help. I wish I could see what he is thinking.

Whatever it is, I am sure it involves me and my mouth. He loves my mouth and everything it can do.

When we are in the mood I take my time licking and sucking, nibbling and kissing. Not tonight. Tonight, I am horny and mad at him. Tonight I am going to fuck him like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

I know the moment I sit on that bed he is going to jump me. I'll get no mercy. He will drive his cock in my ass as hard as he can for as long as he can.

What he doesn't know is that it's what I want too. So I play hard to get, but eventually I lie down.

* * *

The moment he is next to me, I attack his mouth. 

I grab the lube that he keeps under the bed and pour it on him and me. I usually take great care in preparing him but not tonight.

I enter in one brutal thrust.

Oh God, he is so tight.

* * *

He penetrates me violently. 

I don't think I'll last long with his ferocious rhythm.

* * *

I don't think I can last. He is so very warm at this moment.

I feel his semen spurt on our stomachs. His ass clenches around my shaft and I climax.

* * *

I know he is thinking about that night. It was our last night at the hotel before this little trip. I know that we are going to have a replay as soon as we get back to L.A.

So there is only one thing for me to do.

"What time is it?"

* * *

**The Soccer Game**

"Look what I got you, pet!"

Angel opened the envelope that Spike had just thrown his way. When he looked at the contents a frown appeared on his face.

"Why am I going to Germany?"

"Not you, we are going to Munich to watch the qualifying game between Germany and England for the World Cup 2002." The blonde sounded extremely excited at the thought of the game.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want us to fly to Europe to spend an afternoon under the sun watching England play a soccer game. One, I am Irish and don't really care. Two, I left Europe before they even invented soccer. Three, you do remember that we tend to go up in flame under direct sunlight."

"Don't be an arsehole. The World Cup qualifying games are at night. Besides you were born on the other side of the ocean, it's football, not soccer."

The sigh that escaped the dark haired vampire could be heard throughout the Hyperion. The past five months had been a constant roller coaster of emotions. Spike was a source of inventive and extravagant ideas inside and outside their bedroom. He should be used to it by now.

"Why don't you go by yourself, Bleach Wonder? It's not like you two are attached at the hip." Cordelia's voice was full with sarcasm. The two vampires had practically been inseparable since the day the blonde had arrived from Sunnydale.

"You can go by yourself." Spike mimicked in falsetto. "Where would the fun be? I bet Poofter hasn't left the States since he arrived here a century ago. The old continent will do him good. You know, he'll have more fun, less worries."

"Why can't we have fun in L.A.?"

"Oh yeah, pet. We usually have lots of fun here: visions, demon slaying, more bloody visions and more bloody slaying. My unlife can't take any more excitement."

The bickering between the two was driving Angel crazy. What irritated him more than anything was the fact that neither actually believed what they were saying. They just enjoyed their verbal barters to the great annoyance of the other employees of Angel Investigation.

The souled vampire tuned in to the discussion once again when Spike called him 'peaches'. Since he hadn't heard a single thing and was unwilling to commit to whatever the blonde had proposed, he said the only possible thing. "Huh?"

"Weren't you paying attention? I said you wouldn't want to waste my hard-earned money by not going, right? I didn't steal the money nor did I kill anyone for it. Don't you think you should reward my new and improved attitude."

"Fine, we'll go. I know I won't have a moment of peace if we stay here."

"World Cup 2002 here we come," yelled the British vampire at the top of his unused lungs.

* * *

On August 29, 2001, the two vampires boarded their plane. Angel was more nervous than he had been in a very long time. Spike couldn't understand the source of all of this tension; he just hoped that it wouldn't interfere with their fun, and it would interfere if he were the cause of it.

When they were finally seated in first class, Angel started to panic.

"So you're sure we won't be faced with a little sunshine on this trip. You did check everything?"

"Do you think I am stupid? Between time zones and the stop in New York, we won't have to worry about it. Now relax luv, it's just a plane ride."

"I have never been on a plane." 

The words were spoken so softly that Spike almost missed them. A tender smile appeared on the blonde's face. Now he knew why his lover had been so reluctant. He took Angel's hand in his and started rubbing the palm.

"Why don't I explain the FIFA rules to you so you'll know why this game is so important." 

In his head the British realized that the rules were so complicated that the 12 hours of flight weren't nearly enough. However, this would give Angel something to concentrate on, beside the possibility of a plane crash.

"The recap is that if England doesn't win against Germany we have no chance of qualifying directly and then we'll have to do the play offs. You know how important it is we qualify. You can't have a proper World Cup without the British team. Even if we win..." 

Spike went on and on, explaining all the subtleties of the FIFA regulations. After the first few minutes, Angel's body relaxed. The sound of his companion's voice offered the reassurance the Irish needed.

* * *

**Olympic Stadium, Munich  
September 1, 2001**

"Come on, mate, cheer up. You'll enjoy the game."

"Spike you didn't get us seats with the hooligans, did you?"

"Are you crazy, luv? With this chip I can't kick their arses. Bloody hell, can't even defend myself. Besides, I am here to watch our team beat the Germans."

The rest of the game was a series of screams and curses. The referee, PierLuigi Collina, heard his Italian heritage and his family being insulted in two different languages depending on whose favor he ruled.

At the 25th minute of the second half, Adams stole the ball from the German defender, Linke. He ran forward 100 feet and crossed the ball to Owen. Owen was tripped but stayed up. He evaded Rehemer, the other defender. He aimed, he kicked and Owen scored. 1-0 for England.

The English fans present took a collective breath of relief. They would build a statute to Owen if that goal would take them to Japan. The cheers got bolder and bolder with each passing minute. The game was almost at the end. The British national flags were waving in joy.

The stadium held its collective breath when Collina's whistle stopped the game. Scholl went down because of a foul. On the free kick, Bierhoff tried a 30-yard effort. The goalkeeper, Seaman, guessed right. He jumped, but the ball was right at the crossbar and there was nothing that the keeper could do except watch the ball go in. The last minute of the game and Germany had equalized.

* * *

"Lay off the booze, Spike. We risk our unlife everyday. A lost game doesn't strike me as being the end of the world in comparison."

"Easy for you to say. Do you understand how important the World Cup is? We will be the laughing stock of Europe if we don't qualify. Both the Germans and the Italians have it made. The French are in because they won the last cup."

Tears were running down his face. Angel couldn't really understand how a simple soccer game, or football as Spike was fond of saying, could evoke such deep emotions in fans everywhere. However, the evidence was everyway. When they left the stadium to return to their hotel room, thousands of English fans were fighting back tears, some crying without shame.

Angel walked toward the chair that Spike was occupaying. The dark haired vampire took away the bottle that was worrying the blonde's mouth and replaced it with his own lips. He could taste all the liquor that the blonde had recently imbibed and the countless cigarettes that he had smoked to release the tension. There was something more there: despair and loss.

The souled vampire hadn't tasted such strong emotions since Spike had returned to his unlife. While his brain knew that the reasons that caused these recent emotions were not important in the grand scheme of things, both his soul and his demon wanted to make his lover feel happy again.

The kiss would never have lasted this long if either had needed to breath, but air was not something that they worried about. Their evident desire, however, was something that the Irish wanted to satisfy fairly quickly.

Angel broke the kiss hoping to move to a more comfortable place, like their bed. His plans were temporarily ruined when Spike started sulking again.

"I can't believe they equalized at the last minute. It's not fair, Angelus. We had the game."

Extreme times required extremes measures and Angel was getting pissed at Spike, at the English team, at the German team, at the FIFA and at anything related to soccer that was preventing him to fuck Spike senseless.

He grabbed the blonde in his arms and forcefully threw him on the bed. Angel covered the younger vampire's body with his own, pinning the blonde's arms over his head.

"You listen to me, Will. I don't care about any soccer..." 

He was interrupted shyly by Spike saying 'football'.

"Shut up. I don't care about any football game, happy now. I am only interested in you. So you will stop thinking about the damn game and you'll start thinking how many times I am going to make you scream my name while you cum."

After having laid out his simple orders, Angel proceeded to ravish his lover's mouth. This was not the sweet kiss they shared before. It was salvage and passionate. Tongues fighting for supremacy. Spike could fell every corner of his mouth being explored by a cold tongue.

(Shit, I didn't know he could do that with his tongue. I think he just reached my bleeding tonsils).

A series of incoherent thoughts started to assault the Englishman's mind. The last shred of remembrance of the game was erased when one hand cupped his still clothed erection.

"Shit Angel, stop that or I am going to cum before we even start."

A chuckle was his only answer. Angel used his one free hand to rip Spike's shirt off, while still pinning the blonde's arms with the other. He then moved to the black jeans. He smartly unbuckled the belt and opened the denim with one hand freeing the hard member. He didn't remove the pants, plenty of time for that later.

A smile appeared on the souled vampire's face when he realized that the blonde still refused to wear underwear. 

(Maybe I should stop trying to convince him otherwise. His way of thinking sure makes him ready, willing and able.)

Angel returned to his kissing activities giving Spike no chance to question his plans. He began rubbing his thumb on the weeping head until he heard the blonde moaning in his own mouth. When he was satisfied that William was aroused enough, he began to pump the throbbing member. 

Angel didn't have to work hard. A few thrusts were all it took and all the tension of the past few hours was released together with the cold semen. Angel finally relinquished his lover's lips.

"Feeling better?"

"Cor yes, feeling a lot better, but you didn't..."

"Who said we are done?" Angel replied with a lustful gaze.

Spike's cock twitched in response. Both vampires silently thanked their preternatural abilities. Angel's clothes reached the floor at an amazing speed. Naked he retook his place on top of the younger vampire. He started kissing the muscular chest of his lover. Spike's first orgasm was a way to get his childe's total attention. Now he wanted to seduce the blonde. Angel had watched his lover through the game and was enticed by the different emotions that the young vampire could experience. Angel realized that he was jealousy of a stupid game. He wanted to be the cause of those emotions and tonight he was going to do his damnest to accomplish it.

"Do you think I can get my trouser off this time around?" The English mused. His trademark smirk was accompanied by his raised scarred brow.

"Don't even think about moving. You are mine tonight William and I'll do as I please."

The words and the tone were so reminiscent of Angelus and their past encounters. Spike was unsure all of a sudden. Every time he made love to Angel he expected to wake up next to a crazy bastard. It hated Angelus but not enough to leave Angel. He had learned to love his souled sire and when Spike loved, he loved unconditionally, so he took the risk of meeting the enraged demon once again. 

They hadn't played any dominance games in the past few months afraid that it would remind them of the emotional and psychological tortures that Angelus was so fond of. However, with time, trust and respect had become an intrinsic part of their relationship. Angel was hoping that Spike wouldn't associate him with his demon any longer.

"Angel, are you okay?" He didn't want to show the uncertainty he felt, but he knew that his sire, soul or no soul, would pick up on it.

A passionate kiss reassured him that the soul was still there.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to." 

"I want to, I want you." 

As soon as he finished speaking, he found himself tied to the iron headboard with strips of his ripped shirt. The flimsy material wasn't strong enough to restrain him against his will and both vampires were aware of that. He was freed from his pants and his ankles were restrained as well.

Angel stared at his childe spread eagled on the bed. Perfect muscles covered his delicate   
frame. His blue eyes were as clear as a sunny day. The scarred brow gave him a   
dangerous look. 

(God, he is beautiful.) 

The thought popped into his head effortlessly. He walked away and pretended not to be affected by the view. It wouldn't do if he climaxed before even starting. He regained control and went back to the bed. He lowered himself until he was inches away from Spike. He spoke in a low and firm voice.

"You break your restrains and we stop playing. Understood." When he saw the nod, he continued. "You should know the rules. I am your master and you are not allowed to cum unless I tell you. You cum without my permission and you'll be punished. You cannot speak unless you are begging or moaning. This should simple enough to remember."

Angel knew that they were going to enjoy this night. Spike's cock was already responding and he hadn't even touched him. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

The blue orbs darkened with lust while his moistened his lower lip in anticipation. He wasn't disappointed when he felt a renewed attack to his mouth. This time, the lips didn't linger. Soon they were leaving a wet path down his neck to his chest. They began to worry one hard nub and human teeth soon joined in the teasing.

"Fuck Angel, so good."

The teasing moved to the neglect nipple while big hands were busy caressing every part of the sculptured body. Soon the alabaster skin was flushed with borrowed blood and moisture began to cover the mushroom head.

"Please, I need... I am going..." Spike was clinging to the sheet using all of his control to prevent his release.

Suddenly, a cold sensation enveloped his body. He opened his eyes and saw Angel's drawing senseless patterns with an ice cube. He hissed when the cube went dangerously close to his heavy sac.

The heat of his skin melted the cube pretty quickly and another one soon replaced it. This time the cube did reach the sensitive part and moved down to his perineum until it reached his puckered hole. After tracing the ring a few times, Angel pushed the melting ice inside the tight channel.

Spike bucked his hips at the cold invasion almost breaking his restrains. 

"You break those and we stop."

Pleased that the ice had been enough to cool down the blonde and stopping any impending orgasm, the older vampire got up from the bed and moved away. Spike was straining his neck to see what was being done. He didn't risk moving too much because he was ever aware of his restrains. 

After a few moments, the microwave alarm went off and he could smell blood.

(He left me to feed. I am going to kill the tease.)

However, Angel returned with a bowl of boiling liquid. He positioned the bowl on the blonde's stomach.

"Careful, you don't want to get scolded by hot blood."

The souled vampire couldn't thwart a laugh when he saw his lover's eyes widen. There was a mix of childish curiosity and animalistic desire. Angel's cock responded at the sight but he didn't want to bring the night to an end yet.

He dipped a wide toothbrush into the piping hot liquid and began drawing on the blonde's chest. Spike was panting heavily trying to control his body. When the newly dipped brush hit his sensitive erect nipples, his body almost flew off the bed. Only the thought of the restrains and the hot blood on his stomach made him lay still.

When he thought he was getting accustomed to the heat, the coldness of Angel's tongue produced a new shock to his nerve system. Each cell in his body had reached a new height of sensitivity.

He looked down and saw the dark haired vampire, eyes closed, licking every drop of body. He had never seen anything quite as erotic. The physical sensations combined with the images presented in front of him brought his excitement to new levels. Every part of his body was sensitive to his lover's touch and he doubted that he would last much longer even with Angel's inventive ways to prevent his release.

After having clean his upper body, Angel began to use the crimson brush on his legs. The same treatment was given to every part of his lower body. The intense heat of the scolding liquid would flush the skin while the cool tongue would give him and his erection a much-needed reprieve. 

Making sure that the blood had cooled down enough to avoid any damages to his lover's genitalia, Angel moved his attention to the heavy sac. After painting copiously with the brush, he began licking the balls. When he felt them tighten under his ministration, he bit down hard enough to stop an orgasm.

"Oh Cor, Angel, please...I beg you touch me, please master, make me cum, please." 

However, the souled vampire was careful to avoid the blonde's erection. The slightest touch would cause the much-sought orgasmic release.

The moaning and begging was now incessant. The dark vampire was losing his control. The submissive role played by Spike was exciting the demon inside. Angelus was reminiscent of passionate and gory nights. The soul was excited to be the cause of such sweet sounds of love and lust.

Angel dipped his fingers in the warm blood coating them well. He pushed three fingers in knowing that Spike was too excited to be hurt. He thrust slowly a few times making sure that his penetration wouldn't hurt. 

Spike was still spread eagled on the bed and the dark haired vampire had every intention to take him in this position. Angel pushed a pillow under the blonde's hips to raise them slightly. He coated his cock supplely and positioned himself. He entered swiftly, but didn't move once fully sheathed.

"God you're so tight like this. I should tie you up more often." 

The blonde grunted using all of his control to prevent release. Spike felt's cold lips reaching for his when Angel started thrusting slowly. Each penetration brought a series of sensations that were nearing Spike to the edge: the friction on his shaft, the cold tongue fucking his mouth, and the large cock reaching for his sensitive gland were sweet torture.

"I can't wait...please, Angel, please."

The souled vampire increased the speed still forbidding release. He knew Spike well enough to be certain that the blonde wouldn't cum without his permission. When he felt his own orgasm nearing he screamed 'Now'. The two vampires climaxed together; cold semen covering their stomachs and Spike's insides. 

Angel collapsed on top of the blonde who was panting from the intense experience. The two lovers rested silently for a few minutes. Then Angel began untying the other vampire. He massaged arms and legs to improve the poor circulation in the restrained extremities. He continued until he was satisfied that Spike was comfortable. 

"So did you enjoy yourself?" He was caressing his lover's face. The answer to his question was evident but he loved to see the emotions flicker in those intense blue eyes.

"Shit Angel, do you even have to ask? I never...I didn't know you could...I mean..."

"I must have been extremely good to render you speechless." He said jokingly.

"There is one thing I want to ask you."

"What's that, Spike?"

"England is playing another qualifying game in two weeks. Do you want to go?"

* * *

**The Beach**

**Spike's POV**

"Hey luv, want to go somewhere?" 

"Why am I afraid at the sound of that?" 

"Because you are a senile, lazy and unimaginative poof, that's why. Come on, live a little. What's the point of being immortal if you spend all your time reading or fighting demons." 

It's so easy to manipulate him. It's like taking candy from a child. If he doesn't hear me out, he basically confirms the fact that he is boring, if he does, he knows I'll convince him to do what I say. No matter what, I win.

"I'll bite. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"Why?"

I have a million reasons, mostly to do with him. I could tell him because it's nice, because it's romantic, because I want to taste the salt water on his body, because I want to see his body shine under the moonlight. But that would take the fun out of it. So I say:"Why not. Nothing else to be done."

See you can't tell Angel that you want to do something fun because then he would feel guilty that he is enjoying himself while he should be feeling guilty. So I make him dread anything we do.

"Well, I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about it anymore? I don't want to go."

I am good at avoiding questions but he always has to be honest. So there must be a bigger reason why he is evading the question. I know I'll find out the reason soon enough.

"Why not?"

"Please Spike, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I'll shut up once you tell me."

"Fine. Idon'tknowhowtoswim. Happy now."

"Did you say that you don't know how to swim, peaches?"

"Damn it Spike, just leave me alone."

Poor baby is ashamed now. Not that I feel guilty. He is the one with the guilty complex, I'm just the Big Bad with an annoying chip in my head. But it's always fun to make it up to him.

"Pet, this is California. You can walk miles before the water gets deep enough to drown   
you."

Okay so it's not technically true, but it can be fun to teach him how to swim. I can picture my hands traveling through his body while showing him how to stay afloat. Since he doesn't seem convinced, it's time to move to the next step: pouting.

"We never do anything I like."

Bingo. I've won. He looks at my lip and then at my eyes and I know we're going to the beach. Of course from the look in his eyes he'll rather take me to the bedroom, but who says that we can't have sex and the beach. Hell, I'll even drink a 'sex on the beach' while shagging him on said beach.

* * *

So we are here at the beach. I put down the towels that I stole from the big poof. I have the $3.99 that they sell at the bargain stores, but his are designer ones. The wanker doesn't even go to the beach but has to have the best towel in the universe. Well, I just gave him the chance to use them.

I start getting undress. I don't want the sand in my clothes. Did I mention I hate the sand but can't have the beach without the sand? Well we could, but I don't plan to go to Mexico or Italy to have stone seashores.

"You're naked!"

"Brilliant deduction, Angel. I see you still have some brain cells left."

"You're not wearing anything."

"Brilliant again. Now stop staring and start taking off your clothes."

"This is a public beach. You can't parade naked here."

"Sorry to disappoint, luv, but this is a closed public beach and we're trespassing as it is. Besides, evil vampires usually don't care about nudity."

He sighs. He wants to fight me on this but I can see his eyes are fixed on my cock. He may have a soul but he is definitely not a monk. I can see his cock reacting to the view.

"See anything you like, pet?"

I am taunting him but tonight is my night. He is usually interested in demons and reading, but I got his attention now. His clothes are being removed. He carefully folds them and puts them on top of one of the towel. I snicker. Like they won't get full of sand there.

He leaves his boxer on. I guess he needs more prodding, but we still have time. The sun is a long way from rising. I sit down and start building sandcastles.

"What the hell are you doing, now?"

"Playing with the sand. Can't you see?"

The trick with Angel is to keep surprising him. I know he thinks I'm here to shag and I am, but if I am not subtle I'll never convince him to do it outdoors. 

"You're naked, I'm almost naked, the moonlight, a romantic setting and you want to build sandcastles. Did you lose your mind?" 

I raise my eyebrow. 

"If I wanted to shag you, we could've stayed home. I get to do that all the time. This is different. Just try it."

He sighs but kneels down next to me and starts to knead the sand with his powerful hands. I see his hands immerse into the sand and shape it to their will. It's sensual and suggestive, and Cor, I want to be touched liked that. I'm ready to attack him when a huge grin appears on his face and it's worth a thousand fucks.

"I've never done this."

"I can see that, luv." 

I smirk but he doesn't notice. He is so intent on molding the sand. I want to laugh. The poof is 250 and never played with the sand. I sit next to him and just stare at this perfectly made, god-like man who's playing like a five-year-old. I wish I had a camera.

I let him play for a while, but then I get bored. Never one for patience. 

"I'll get you a sand box when we get home so you can play. Let's get into the water now." 

His expression changes instantly from utter and care-free happiness, to remembrance, to shock and finally to horror.

"What? You survived hell but can't survive a few droplets of salty water on your skin."

I take his arm and start pulling him toward the water. He looks like a lost puppy, he's so damn cute.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

He drags me to the ocean and I'm ready to flee, but I am Angelus, Scourge of Europe and Angel, defender of the hopeless, and I am his sire and I shouldn't be afraid so I go in holding his hand for dear life. When the water is waist-high, he stops.

"See nothing to worry."

My brain knows that but I'm still terrified. That's when he starts splashing me and I see red.

"I'm your damn sire, you better show me some respect."

Of course, it's an empty threat and he knows it. I stopped exercising my sire rights a long time ago and now we are just lovers.

"Nice try, mate, but I think I'm having too much fun to stop. Actually I think it's time to up the ante."

Before I can question him, he pushes me. For a moment my head is under the water and I panic but then I feel his arms around me pulling my head up and leaving the rest of my body under.

"You don't need to breath, remember?" 

I am so ashamed but then I start feeling the water around me.

"It's warm, it's so warm."

"Well yeah. It's warmer at night because the sun has hit on it the whole day. I can't believe you don't even know that. Pet, yours has been a very sheltered life. Good thing I'm here know." 

And he is right. I spent the first 150 killing people, I spent the next 100 hiding from them. Instead he enjoys everything that's human. I feel a twinge of guilt. If I had given him the Gem of Amara he could have embraced the world.

"If you don't stop brooding I'll put a bloody stone to your neck and let you sink."

I laugh at him. His threats are just as empty as mine. The twinkle in his deep blue eyes tells me that he has very different plans. 

I kiss him passionately and I can see his member responding immediately. I get closer, touching his chest, caressing his nipples and... pushing him into the water. He is up in a split second.

"Now you've done it. This is war, luv."

He jumps on me and we both end up submerged by the water. I feel his hands on me and my boxers are gone before I reach the surface.

"Shit Spike, you let them go. How am I supposed to get out without underwear?" 

He presses his hand against my bulge. 

"I don't think I mind the view."

I take him by his shoulder and push him under again. I wait for him to resurface but he doesn't. I start to worry and then...Oh God, his mouth and the water around my cock and it's such an erotic sensation. The warmth and slickness around my erection send bolts of pleasure through my body. His mouth sucks and licks every part of my skin while the water provides a warm massage and a feeling of freedom never experienced. I am lost in this feeling and soon orgasmic waves of pleasure ripple through my body in unison with the sea waves.

I feel his lips crush my mouth and I open it to welcome his tongue. I can taste myself and the water. 

"Thank you." It sounds lame but nothing I can say can express what I'm feeling at the moment.

"Wait until we're done before you thank me."

My cock is jumping to attention again at the words. His sexy voice doesn't help temper my libido, nor do the perfectly defined muscles bathed in moonlight. He's beautiful and he's my lover. I grab his head and ravish his mouth while my hands play with his wet locks.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

We are lying on the sand with the waves covering most of our bodies, caressing and warming them. This is a sensualist's paradise and I take the time to explore each sensation, to enjoy this beautiful night with my handsome lover.

My tongue savors every part of his exposed body. The cooling effect of the breeze combined with the unique flavor of sea water turns his skin into an aphrodisiac delicacy to be relished. Each new wave recreating that special flavor after I bathe his body with my attention. 

I can smell the sea life and his unique scent. A faint trace of his earlier release still lingers on his body. That aroma that is so distinctive of the ocean makes me feel like we are on our own private island, shielded from every day worries.

The only sounds on this beach are murmur of the crested water and his moans. The sea gulls commence a melody of their own. 

The moon and the stars deliver the perfect light kissing his body and playing a game of contrasting colors over his silhouette. Muscles are sharpened by the pale radiance. His throbbing erection is suffused by the soft glow of this magical sky.

My hands travel through his body. The sand creates a new friction under my fingertips only to be replaces by the salt particles left by the new waves. His muscles tighten under my touch when the chiller air sweeps through his wet body.

I talk to my beautiful Angel describing him each sensation, talking the time to make him feel it too. My eyes are fixed on him, enjoying his reaction to my actions and words. I love the shy smile that appears when I tell him how beautiful he is. I adore the way his eyes widen when I lick his erogenous zones. I ache to see him shiver when I push my fingers inside him, pumping him slowly while the sea delivers a warm feel to his tight channel.

"Spike...Will...please."

I lower myself until my mouth is touching his lobe. I flick my tongue and extend this sweet torture. I finally talk and I can fell the need in my own voice.

"Tell me what you want, luv. I'm here to please you."

His soulful cinnamon orbs focus on me and the lust behind that gaze is like a beacon in the night.

"I want you inside me."

I steal a kiss before kneeling between his legs. The water and the teasing have relaxed him completely and I enter him with ease. His channel welcomes the invasion and his muscles encase my cock with anticipation. 

I start pumping him slowly hitting his prostate with each thrust. I pull out almost completely before pushing back in my pulsating member and the water. The pressure that the water creates around my sack brings me to the edge almost immediately. I grab his needy shaft and his hand joins mine in giving it the attention it deserves.

I feel him tense and I focus on him again. His eyes are closed, his head is back and his spine is arched like a cat in heat. He is gorgeous.

"Cum, Angel."

His body shakes with the intensity of the experience. Pearly semen coats his stomach for an instant before the waves wash him clean only to be covered by new spurts from his still sobbing member. I continue to milk his cock until he starts whimpering.

"Love you." Two voices echoing each other. 

I kiss him passionately before taking hold of hips and resuming my dance within his body. The rhythm is frenetic and intense. A few strokes are all that it takes before a myriad of colors explodes in my head and send my opalescent release into his expecting body.

After a few moments of silence I move to his side and stare at the sky. We are lying in a comfortable serenity, completely at peace with each other and the world. A shooting star illuminates the sky.

"Make a wish, luv. Never know when these superstitions are the real thing."

"I don't need to make a wish. I have everything I want."

I glance at him and see a satisfied smile on his face. That sign of pure joy makes me happier than I've ever been. We spend the rest of the night looking at the star safe in each other's arms.

* * *

**The Memories**

I'm sitting here with the three human members of Angel Investigation. Angel went out. He wouldn't tell us where or why. So here I'm stuck listening to the three blabbering about nonsense.

"What are you getting Angel for Valentine's Day?"

"We don't do Valentine's Day, Princess."

"Spike, you must get Angel something. I am sure he would be truly disappointed otherwise."

"Watcher, I told you. I don't do gifts."

I wish they would just drop the subject. It's bad enough that this will be my first Valentine's Day with Angel since he's little reappearance as Angelus. I don't need them reminding me.

"I remember the necklace you gave Dru." 

"That was different Cordelia."

"I'll bet. Regardless everything you say you loved her more than you love Angel."

She is sitting on the couch and I'm on top of her in the blink of an eye.

"You don't know shit. Drop it or chip or no chip I swear I'll kill you."

"I don't know what crawl up your ass and died tonight, but there is no need for this Spike. If you don't want to make him happy you just have to say so."

"You want to know why. I'll tell but you won't like it."

The three sit around while I take the armchair. They don't understand what Angelus was. I guess they'll get a taste.

"Luv remember Valentine's Day in '98, when that little spell made everyone fall in love with the whelp?" 

"Yep, not one of my best night."

"I can assure mine was worse. When Angelus came back he was pissed as hell. Dru had saved Xander. When she came home she refused all of his advances and locked herself in a room. He got even angrier. He wanted to kill Buffy, Xander, even Dru but nobody was there, nobody but me."

I have to fight to keep my voice steady. The memories are too fresh in my mind. Four years are nothing in a vampire's existence.

"He took me to the basement. He had a nice set up down there, a real dungeon of horrors, whips, chains, paddles, knives, croppers, floggers, canes, bamboo, plastic or leather. You just had to ask and there they were. None of those toys for pleasure, no, these were the real thing, made to torture, to give pain."

"You don't have to tell us Spike."

"No Princess, you accused me of not loving Angel. Now you listen and learn how much I love him. So where was I? Oh yeah, I was in a wheelchair and unable to defend myself. My wits didn't help much against a crazy Angelus. He ordered me to strip but since I was too slow he ripped them off together with some skin, but that's a minor detail for my sire."

I search for my fags when I can't find them I walk to my duster and lit one. I take the whole pack with me. I'm sure I'm going to need it.

"He decided to put me on a harness. You know for better access since I could really hold myself up. Besides a good caning can hurt twice as much when you are suspended in mid air. He started slowly, simple whips, leather. Nothing I hadn't experienced before. So he got bored pretty quickly. We moved to a little knife play. I can still feel that blade touching my skin only to dip in certain points. Never when I was expecting, never where I was expecting it. He was a great connoisseur of torture, my Angelus was."

I take a needless breath before I continue with my story.

"His cuts were never deep but he made them count. Behind my ear, the inside of my thighs, my balls, the head of my cock, I expected all of those. But he got creative, he bloody knew what he was doing. I remember the one mimicking the scar on my brow to remind him that anything I suffered he could do it a hundred times worse. On top of the mark where I was turned because he knew he would cause more pain. The problem was that he couldn't cut me too much or I would die from blood loss and if he didn't cut too deep I would scream so he got bored of that too."

Their eyes are on the floor now. They can't bear to look at me. Well about time they start learning a thing or two about vampires.

"So he took out a plastic cane. Canes hurt, but the plastic ones just send you in overload a lot quicker. So he began dropping that cane on me. Never on the same point, no, but he made sure that I didn't have any respite between hits. I tried to stay silent but by the time the fourth blow reached my marred back I started screaming, begging. I would have done anything to make him stop. But he didn't. No, he continued until that side of my body was covered with welts, no skin left. My back, my ass, the back of my legs, it was all one color: bloody red. I remember his voice: 'Lad, red is yer colour. We should mark ye more often."

"I didn't think it could get worse but it did. He turned me around and I saw the bullwhip in his hand. I started crying like a little boy. Wasn't the first time I felt a bullwhip. I knew how it stung leaving your skin feeling on fire. He had used it in the past but it was different. He would caress and kiss the marks. He would rest between each lick, but this time he didn't love me. He hated me, he hated all those people that made him feel inadequate and I was his scapegoat."

"The bullwhip fell on my chest first. I remember the burning sensation on my nipples, my stomach. Tears were falling freely but he only laughed at them. He moved down to my legs. The violence was unprecedented. See I didn't scream much because I couldn't fell my legs so he got more and more upset. I knew from the smell of blood and burnt he was past my skin and was hitting my flesh but I just couldn't fell it. He left my cock for last. He could always get me hard no matter how much he punished me but even the big Angelus couldn't compete with medical impossibilities. I'm surprised that he didn't cut it off just to prove that he could control all of me."

"He kept hitting and hitting, but nothing would happen. Then he gave up. I realized that dawn was approaching, I thought that I was saved at least for now. But I was wrong. He lowered the harness and turned me around once more. 'Lad, there's only a part of ye that isn't bleeding.' I heard the zipper go down and knew what was going to happen. He fucked me dry making sure that I would bleed inside just as much as I bled outside. I remember his hands gripping my skinless hips. I must have passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was alone in the basement. He returned the next night. I don't know why but he just feed me his blood and told me he would kill me if I told a soul. He never knew that his blood was the one thing I needed to get well. I started walking, didn't tell him and then I went to the Slayer. You know the rest."

"I'm sorry...we weren't aware."

* * *

I come him just in time to hear Wesley apologize to Spike. I can smell pity, anger emanating from them, but I also smell fear. For a moment I think that it's directed at Spike but then I realize that it's directed at me.

"What's going on?"

"Oi peaches, you're back."

I sit on the armrest next to my lover. I see his eyes are glazed. He looks like a lost child.

"You're sure everything is fine?"

He sits up and pretends that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I know that something happened but I won't push him now. Not with tomorrow coming up. I am planning to take him out of LA so he won't have to deal with all the Valentine's Day plans that my friends have.

"Spike, I thought maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow. I was thinking Vegas maybe."

He springs up and moves away like a scared animal.

"Not planning to celebrate."

And he runs upstairs.

I look at my friends and I know my eyes are gold. I'm pissed now. They hurt him and won't tell me.

"What.Did.You.Do.To.Him?"

"Man, we didn't do anything. You on the other hand..."

"What are you talking about, Gunn?"

That's when I hear Cordelia speak. Her voice is so low that it's barely audible.

"I'm sorry...I asked him about Valentine's Day and he told us about Sunnydale."

I am up the stairs before she even finishes the sentence. I know I'll have to deal with them, but for now Spike, my Will is more important than anyone else. Oh God, I have hurt him so much, it's still amazes me that he can look at me with those twinkling blue eyes. I see the love he feels every time he looks at me and I feel blessed. 

I enter out room and he is curled up in a fetal position. He has his back to me but I know he's crying. I gently move near him and take him into my arms.

"Spike, Will, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Please Will talk to me." 

He turns around and a piece of my soul dies at the pain reflected in those blue orbs.

"Angel?"

"Yeah Will, I'm here. You're safe."

"I don't want to celebrate. I don't want to remember."

"I'm sorry Will, so very sorry. We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to take you away when everyone else was celebrating. Please love, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know Angel, but...Can you just hold me? Please?"

I hold him so tight to me that I think I'm going to crush him. I swear I'll do anything to make it up to my boy.

* * *

**The Chip**

"All I'm saying is that you two are still demons. If it becomes necessary, I would kill both of you," Gunn said.

"You touch Angel and I'll kill you before you even say stake."

"See, that's exactly my point. You can kill us, but we can't kill you because you have a chip and he has a soul. Don't work that way."

"I would never hurt Angel or Angelus. Now Gunn, shut the bloody hell up because I'm in no mood."

"You 're lying. You know how cruel Angelus can be. Don't tell me you would kill the guy if he came back."

Spike was on top of Gunn before the black man could defend himself. The blonde began punching the human and morphed showing his true demon. That's when the other members of this weird family decided to show up. Spike froze at the sound of the doors opening. He looked at Gunn, then his hand, then at Angel.

He threw himself on Angel, kissing him with fangs and all.

"The chip...we argued and I punched him. It didn't go off. The chip is gone."

Spike was excited and hyper. He never stopped to think about Angel's reaction. However, what he got was definitely not something that he would have ever imagined.

"Get your stuff and leave. You have an hour. If I catch still in LA, I'll stake you myself."

Spike picked up his duster and left.

* * *

Angel had been in a bad mood since the blonde had left the Hyperion two days earlier. The workers at A.I. were careful to avoid any mention of his name. However, they still had a job to do and when Cordelia had a vision of humans being killed by a vampire, they had to go.

"You don't think it was..."

"No. Spike would never be so messy. It looks like the vampire couldn't even find the vein. Spike has been thought better than this."

"But after 3 years, maybe he was too excited."

"No, Wes, I would pick up his scent. He didn't do this."

So back at the hotel, where Angel was spending more and more time locked in his room. He was thinking, brooding, he was miserable. The past few months with Spike had been the happiest since he had gotten a soul. Days had become a week and his friends still couldn't get him out of the room.

The knock on the door surprised him. He had been alone for over a week now. Since the last vision, he hadn't spoken to anyone. He didn't have any intension to start the chit chat now.

"Go away, Cordelia. Tell TPTB that I quit. I don't want their fucking redemption if they take away anyone I love."

The door opened slightly. Angel didn't even bother looking up. He was done fighting. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do with his existence but fighting the good fight was not in his plans.

"Angel, it's me, Wesley. I think you need to know this. Cordelia was talking to Xander on the phone and she swears she heard Spike in the background. They may be in danger. They don't know about the chip."

He had told Spike to leave LA and the blonde had done so. The thought of going after him to kill him brought tears to his eyes. The other option was to let the Scoobies be killed. Maybe if he went he could convince Spike to leave them alone. He grabbed his coat and was once again in search for his lover.

* * *

The Scooby Gang was all at the magic shop. With Giles departure, Buffy was the new assistant under Anya's supervision. It was a miracle that the two women hadn't killed each other. Then again facing new demons every night was always a bonding activity.

"Stop mopping, Spike. He's not worth it. I mean I know he's buff, good looking, tall and mysterious, and did I mention that I am happily married to a gorgeous woman."

"Whelp, you had me worried for a moment. I thought you might want him."

"At least you left him. He decided that I was better off without him and left me."

"I know, Buffy; he's a dumb arse. I think we covered that, but he didn't even ask me...anything. He just sent me on my merry way."

Buffy and Spike were suddenly on their feet. Both could sense another vampire coming so neither was surprised when Angel stalked in. Spike's heart skipped a beat, or it would have if he were human. Angel looked horrible. He was paler than usual. His shoulders were slumped and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Spike wanted nothing more than take him into his arms and kiss the brunette senseless.

Angel couldn't believe that his lover was standing here chatting with the humans. He looked as gorgeous as always. Wavy blond hair, clear blue eyes, cigarette in his mouth. Angel licked his bottom lip unconsciously. He longed to be that cigarette, to slip between that velvety lips and taste the younger vampire until he started making those little whimpers. But he was here to do a job, even if he hated it.

"Get away from him. He's going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, bla, bla, he is chipless. We know. Thanks for coming, Dead Boy. See you in another two years."

Angel looked at the humans present. They seemed to have formed an invisible barrier protecting Spike. They didn't understand. Spike was a killer, that's what he did. He couldn't stop, not without a soul. That's why he had thrown the blonde out.

"Spike told us about the chip before Anya and I invited him in to stay with us. I figured he has this evil plan of getting us asleep and wait until we die of natural causes."

A small chuckle came from the blonde vampire. Xander and Anya had trusted him. They asked him only one question when he told them about the chip. 'Are you here to kill us?' When he said no, they gave him the spare room to sleep in. The chip was never mentioned again. That's what hurt the most. These humans had accepted his word implicitly; Angel hadn't even bothered with the question. No, his sire was ready to stake him without the benefit of the doubt.

"Angel, just go away. The slayer is here, she can stake me if I do anything stupid. I left LA like you asked me. Just go now, pet, please."

God, he couldn't even keep his voice from quivering. Spike knew that any discussion would leave him in tears. He feared that if he started to cry, the tears would never stop. He finally felt complete after a century and then this new betrayal. He had overcome Angel's abandonment, but this was worse. Angel's complete lack of trust went beyond anything Angelus could have ever done.

His time in Hell hadn't prepared him for the feeling of complete emptiness he felt at the blonde's words. Spike looked so vulnerable. Had he made such a big mistake in assuming that the unchipped vampire would do what he had done as soon as the soul had left him? 

"I just...I'd like to talk to you alone before I go. Please?"

He moved closer to Spike. His hand went up to touch the blonde locks but stopped just short. Afraid to be rejected. Afraid to antagonize his lover.

"Please, Will. You owe me this."

Spike turned around. There was a tempest of emotions behind those blue orbs. Angel could see the rage first and foremost.

"I didn't mean...you know I'm no good at this. Please let's just talk."

Spike knew from the moment Angel walked in that he would have done just about anything the dark haired vampire asked. He tried to fight himself, remembering the hurt, the anger, but in the end the love was stronger.

"Fine, we can use the back room. Leave your coat here."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because the only weapon you don't carry in there is a nitrogen bomb."

"Do you think I'd hurt you?"

"You don't really expect me to answer that one, luv." The pain again. Angel felt like he was being stubbed. He had hurt his lover in the past. It was easy to blame the past on the demon, but this time he had no easy way out. He had come prepared to stake the blonde and he was going to have to live with that.

"I'm sorry..." 

Angel slumped down on the bench as close as possible to Spike. He almost smiled when the blonde didn't move away.

"Sorry, Angel? Sorry about what exactly? That you threw me out of what I thought was my home. That you didn't trust me enough to even ask me what I planned to do. That you never loved me so much that you would want to fight for us."

Angel could see the tears forming in those beautiful eyes. Spike was sitting there with a foot on the bench, his elbow resting on his knee, a hand rubbing the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. Angel could see the control Spike was summoning to deny those sobs an escape. 

"I love you, Spike. I just thought that you would..."

"That I would kill all my friends. Well, that's more your thing, isn't it?"

"You can use the boy scout routine with them, but I know you. I have seen you work your magic with those railroad spikes. So don't even tell me that you're not capable." 

All the feelings he had been keeping bottled up exploded at that moment. Spike threw the other vampire on the floor, pinning him on the ground. Never hurting, just immobilizing. He wanted Angel to look at him, to really see him.

"Did he ever occur to you that I did all of that because I wanted the almighty Angelus to be proud of me? I spent decades doing everything you wanted. I was a fucking poet before I was turned. I learned to be vicious to make you happy. I still would do anything to make you proud, but you never gave me a sodding chance. Do you know why I left? Do you? I left because I knew no matter what you did, I could never stake you, I could never kill you even if you tried to kill me. I left to survive." 

The tears were flowing freely now. Spike couldn't bother to stop them. He had spent his existence trying to please the man under him but nothing seemed enough.

Angel could feel the strength pouring out of Spike together with those salty droplets. He took the opportunity to flip them over until he was on top of the younger vampire. 

"I'm stupid, okay? I'm arrogant, I'm vain and I'm selfish. I thought if I couldn't control my demon, you couldn't either. I never thought for a second that you would stop killing for me. I couldn't phantom that anyone would love me so much to go against his own nature to please me. I'm sorry Will. I love you. Please, please love, give me another chance, please."

Angel was crying too, kissing the blonde, trying to make those tears disappear, wanting to make the other happy, wanting to be forgiven. How could he have been so stupid? This man was his love, his redemption, his will to live, his happiness.

"Angel, don't ask me, not again, please. Loving you has meant an existence of unhappiness. You can't give me this perfect life and take it away time and time again. I don't think I can go through this again, luv. It hurts too much."

"Never again. I promise. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. I know who can. You are a bigger man than I ever was. If you can take me back, I swear I'll never let you go again."

"I love you, Angel, but know that if there is a next time, one of us will be dead, and it'll probably be me. So if you're not sure, please just go."

"I'm sure."

Wanting to believe, Spike pulled the brunette to his lips until they were kissing, biting, licking. Clothed erections rubbing against each other. Hands touching, reclaiming, wanting to be one again.

"Luv, stop."

"What?"

"Nice growl, but if we do it here, Buffy is going to kill us both. Let's go home."

"Can't wait. Mansion?"

"Mansion."

When the two vampires stepped out from the training room all our eyes were on them. However both seemed oblivious to the fact, having eyes only for each other.

"Bye, Spike is coming with me."

Terse and to the point, Angel couldn't wait to get to the mansion and ravish the blonde. It was taking all of his control not to do it in front of everyone.

"Pet, you're forgetting your armament."

"Huh?"

"Did anyone tell you that you're not the brightest? Your coat, you Poof."

"Yeah, coat. Let's go. NOW."

The Scoobies tensed up again. The command was brusque and domineering, the reasons were obviously misunderstood. Even Spike's relaxed stance did nothing to reassure the humans.

"Spike, you can't go with him. He's just looking for a chance to stake you."

Both vampires grinned. Angel pushed the blonde toward the bookshelves and cupped his face. If these kids wanted a show, then they were going to get one. He was tired of his image and the brooding and all the other crap. He loved Spike and didn't care who else knew it.

"Oh, I plan to stake him alright."

And he landed a passionate kiss. Spike was shocked. Angel was never one for public display, but the feeling, the taste was too much. His lips parted granted the unspoken request to that probing tongue. He was glad that he was pinned between the shelves and that muscular body because at the moment he didn't think he could stand. He whimpered when the contact was lost. His eyes snapped open and saw the smile and lust on the brunette's face.

"Let's GO."

The ride to the mansion was a blur. Spike marveled at how they hadn't hit anything between all the groping and touching. They were worse than two horny teenagers.

The moment they entered the mansion, clothes started to fly. They were in a frenzy, no finesse just need and lust. Hands groping, lips claiming, skin touching. It was never enough, they needed to be together. No more waiting.

They were on the floor, ripping laces, taking boots off, dusters flying, shirts ripped. Nothing mattered except being together. Moans and whimpers mixed together. Angel blanketed the tinier body he wanted so much to possess. But not yet. No for now it was skin, want, urgency. Blood taken and given. Bites of love and claims. Crotches rubbing together creating that perfect friction. Angel felt powerful hands grab his ass pushing him even more toward his lover. And he couldn't stop, he needed to move and move until finally peace, release and the final roar from the man under him.

With the most urgent craving out of the way, Angel took his time kissing gently his lover. Spike couldn't believe how intense it had been. They were worse the teenagers. They were true demons needing their mate. Nothing rational but pure instinct.

"Love you, Spike."

"Love you, think we can make it to the bedroom now."

"Doubt it, but it'll be fun trying."

And they did try. Each step followed by a kiss, a touch, a lick, a bite. Never leaving each other, constant contact. When they reached the stairs Angel pressed Spike against the wall so their bodies were as close as they could possible be. 

Step. "Love you." Step "Need you" Step "Want you." Step. Hand reaching for Spike's balls, playing with them, massaging them, fondling them. Step. Tongue licking the hollow above the collarbone. Step. Finger rimming his hole.

"Jesus, Angel. Stop or I won't make it up the stairs."

Step. Finger pressing against muscle. Step. Finger pushing inside. Step. Another hand on his cock while his internal gland was being hit. Step. A hand pushing his foreskin down. Step. Two fingers in.

Spike lost his footing and was sprawled on the stairs. His lover kneeled down too.

"Who said you have to make it up the stairs."

That cold mouth was going down on him. His tongue was slipping between his foreskin before teeth were pulling down as far as they could. Those throat muscles working his hooded head. Lips moving up and down its length. Fingers pumping in again. Two, three, searching, flicking, finding his prostate, causing stars to appear behind his close lids.

"Angel, yes, I'm so close, Angeeeeeeeel." And he was flying again. Waves of pleasure were ripping through his body as his second orgasm hit him with even more intensity than his first. Angel's cold mouth was still milking him until all the pleasure was drown out him.

That same mouth was covering his, letting him taste himself and Angel's essence. Spike pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting, brushing the palette, circling sensitive fangs. Spike couldn't get enough.

"Slow down, baby. We have eternity. I promise."

"I need you inside me. I want you to make me yours."

Angel's cock stood at attention at the words. He wasn't sure he deserved this love. Spike had proved once more that he wanted nothing but to be with him, totally and completely. No conditions, no restriction. 

"Bedroom. We'll be more comfortable."

He helped the blonde get up. They walked the rest of the stairs still connected, Angel's cock rubbing against the crease of those perfect globes, fingers intertwined, arms around Spike's waist.

The bed finally loomed in front of them like an oasis in the desert. When Spike sat on the bed, Angel was on top of him looking every bit the predator that he was. He was ready to play bottom for Spike until the blonde had forgiven him. He never expected the request but was more than happy to satisfy it.

Saliva and fingers began probing and stretching. He wanted his lover to crave him, to yearn for him. Slowly, carefully until Spike was moaning again. His member once again engorged with desire.

Spike wanted to speak, to tell Angel how much he needed this, how much he longed to have that big dick filling him completely, but words took too much effort. He wasn't sure if his pleadings were comprehensible. His mind was screaming 'fuck me' but his mouth couldn't seem to say it or Angel was pretending not to hear it. But those fingers, Cor, they kept finding the blissful spot.

When he felt the mushroom head pressed against him, he relaxed completely, opening to his love. With each inch he felt more complete until he could feel the heavy sac rested against his ass.

Angel was buried in his lover's body and couldn't think of a better place to be. The pure ecstasy reflected in those perfect traits was elating. He wanted to stay sheathed in the cool enclave but he couldn't, needed to move. He withdrew slowly. Eyes fixed on his lover. Then in again, searching for that spot again until the cries confirmed his discovery. Each thrust was slow and sensual, always reaching the gland.

Spike was coming for the third time. He could feel his sac tighten, his overstimulated gland was sending an array of sensations that were indescribable. Then a firm grip on his cock and he was being pumped again. And he couldn't stop, he couldn't wait. He went over that sweet edge screaming Angel's name.

Angel needed release. He needed to make the blonde find his orgasm because he knew that he wouldn't have the energy afterwards. This was too intense. Never in his long existence, he had longed for anything this enchanting. He began working that long cock in rhythm with his thrust. Then opalescent seed was covering their stomach and his hand. Muscles were clenching around him. He needed nothing else to reach his climax.

Few minutes later, Angel woke up still in his lover's arms. Gentle kisses were placed on his forehead and his nose and his lips. And he couldn't remember a sweeter awakening.

"You passed out, luv. Didn't think it was possible with vampires."

"You make everything possible, Spike."

"This wasn't a game, right? You really want me to come back with you? No stakes, no threats."

"I want you to spend eternity with me, if you'll have me."

"I don't think I could give you up even if it killed me."

They stayed in bed. Angel made sure that the younger vampire knew how much he was wanted. When the sun went down they were ready to return home.

* * *

**The Concert**

**Angel's POV**

I came back from an afternoon of demon killing down in the sewers to find Spike and Cordelia arguing as usual. Since the malfunctioning of the chip, new balances are being created between the humans at A.I. and my lover. Cordelia, however, hasn't been in the least concerned by the turn of events.

"Spike, stop scaring Cordelia."

"Hey, he's not scaring me."

"Poof, you said that I couldn't kill, never said anything about not scaring people."

"Yes, but if you try to scare her, she'll stake you. I like you in an undusty manner."

"If you don't want me to talk, give me something better to do with my mouth." He tells me suggestively.

I move quickly to the sofa and plant a languid kiss on Spike's lips. I know that it's not what he's asking for, but it'll have to do for now. I can feel a cold tongue snaking inside my mouth. Spike has never been one for privacy, but Cordy doesn't want to see how far we can take this.

"Get a room you two. This is a hotel, after all."

"Shut up, Princess. You're just bitter because you don't have anyone to shag with."

"In your dreams, Bleached Wonder. I have plenty of shaggable men who want me."

I bolt from the sofa at the beginning of this new argument. Give these two half a chance and they'll spend the day and the night arguing for no apparent reason. The seductive voice of my lover stops me before I can go far.

"Get dressed, Luv. I'm taking you out tonight."

"From your attire I can presume that jacket and tie are not required."

"You're a stupid git, you know that. Just dress causal, underwear is optional." I can imagine the teasing grin without even looking at him. I can also feel those ice blue eyes staring at my ass. Yep, Spike is a true romantic.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Can't you trust me for once? Just relax and enjoy."

When we finally got to our destination, I can't find words to express my surprise and joy. I looked for tickets for this show for weeks, but I wasn't able to get them. Clapton is giving a benefit concert at a jazz club and the show had been sold out for weeks.

"I can't believe you found tickets. They must have cost you a fortune."

* * *

**Spike's POV**

I can't help but smile at the look on Angel's face. I'm once again amazed at how little things can give him so much joy. I keep forgetting that while I spent the 20th century living the high life in Europe, Angelus spent it hiding from the world.

"Nothing is too much for you, luv. Besides, you've been moping and moaning about this show for a while. I thought the only way I would stop you from brooding was to take you."

I can see the smirk on his face. He knows full well that I'd do anything for him because I love him, but the Big Bad can't admit such a weakness. So a series of insults about his brooding, his conscience and his soul are usually required.

"Thank you, anyway. Even if it was done for pure selfish reasons."

I smile back at him. It's a game we play and we play it well.

When the show finally starts, I have to put up with song after song about misery, sadness and general despair. I really can't understand why the Poof likes this stuff. Didn't he experience enough gloom without listening to music about it?

Then I listen well to the lyrics. They all seem to deal with men leaving young women, young women leaving men. I guess he's still stuck on that star-crossed love with the Slayer. Okay, so now I'm getting pissed. I spent good money and he is brooding about his love affair with Buffy.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

He's tensing up, but I can't understand why. We are sitting here, listening to wonderful music. I swear Clapton can make that guitar talk. I know this type of music is not his cup of tea, but he seemed fine at the start of the concert.

I run my hand on his thigh and he seems to relax a little. I wonder what's going on in his mind. It's always tricky to get Spike to talk about something important, unless he's totally pissed. In which case, he'll tell you everything you want to know and more, usually by screaming at the top of his lungs.

He gives me this detached look and I haven't felt so far from him in a long time.

"Thinking about the Slayer?"

I should have known that his doubts still revolve around Buffy. We really haven't talked about her since she was brought back to life. Each of us has avoided the subject for different reasons, but it still hangs there.

"No. I haven't thought about Buffy in a while."

I don't now what else to say. Anything more would be inappropriate at the moment. Eventually, we'll have to face the subject, but I don't want to do it now. I am really enjoying myself and I wouldn't want anyone but him at my side.

Then Clapton starts singing 'Bad Love' and it couldn't come at a better time.

"Listen to this song, Spike."

_Oh what a feeling I get when I'm with you  
You take my heart into everything you do  
And it makes me sad for the lonely people_

"That's you, Spike. You are the one who makes me feel special. Not Buffy, not my friends, no one but you."

_I walked that road for so long  
Now I know that I'm one of the lucky people  
Your love is making me strong _

"I'm lucky because without you, my life has no meaning. You're the one who gives me the strength to keep going every day. I know that no matter how much I screw up, you'll be there to support me. When I made you leave, I gave up my redemption, my job and my friends. I also realized that life without you is not worth."

His hand is now on my thigh, mirroring every action I make. That's my Spike. He can show his love without a word. And he shows me everyday with his loving gaze, with his unconditional loyalty, and with his caring touches.

_I've had enough bad love  
I need something I can be proud of  
I've had enough bad love  
No more bad love_

"I've always known that you were the one who could make me feel special, not a monster nor a man, but a complete being at peace with myself. No one else has been able to do that."

_And now I see that my life has been so blue  
With all the heartaches I had till I met you  
But I'm glad to say now that's all behind me  
With you here by my side  
And there's no more memories to remind me  
Your love will keep me alive_

"I just hope that you'll stay with me forever. I don't think that I could go on without you."

* * *

**Spike's POV**

I've always known that Angel is a big poof, but I don't mind his little declaration of love. If he wants to be so bloody sappy, who am I to stop him? Fuck it all, I'm lying through my fangs. I loved every word, every sentence, every sentiment. I'm not big on this romantic shit. I thought that chaining Buffy to a wall would somehow convince her of my love. His way is definitely better.

Next step is to convince the wanker that he needs to take me home so I can shag him. My hand moves to the inside of his thigh, drawing little circles while inching toward his crotch. I smile when he gets up a bit to readjust himself. I guess my plan is working.

He looks at me and I see a hunger that reflects mine. I move my hand a little bit more. I'm almost there when he grabs my arm.

"It's almost over. Please."

And I can't deny him this. I love the Poof and if sitting here listening to depressing songs makes him happy, then I'll deal with it. I don't have to wait long until Clapton plays the last chord and we are heading for home.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I'm flabbergasted. I never thought in a million years that Spike would sit still for two hours listening to music, my music. Even when I stopped his little attempt at getting me hard, he didn't complain. If this is not a sign of the Apocalypse, I don't know what is. 

Then again, if I think about it, I realize that it's not the first time that Spike done something totally out of character to please me. There are many examples in our new life together, but my mind goes back to a night back in 1894 when he accompanied Darla to a fancy party. When they returned, my sire told me that he had been the perfect gentleman, at least before they started eating some of the guests, and he didn't insult her once. When I questioned him about it, he just shrugged and told me: "I wanted to make you happy."

And that's Spike. He's a brutal killer, a slayer of Slayers, he's a demon without a soul, and he is a man who would do anything to make his loved ones happy. I'll never be able to explain how it's even possible that a vampire is so loving, but he simply is, and I'm lucky to have him in my life.

"Stop brooding, Wanker. Didn't we have enough of the loom and doom for tonight?"

"Not brooding, Spike." I pull him closer to me while I keep a hand on the wheel. I land a soft kiss on his hideous peroxide hair (one day I'll convince him to go back to his natural color). "I just want to go home so you can make love to me."

"I live to serve my Sire." He tells me with a smirk. The boy never did listen to me, even when our unlives were at stake, literally sometimes.

However, he is obeying me this time. In fact, I seem to lose my clothes while I walk from the door to our bed. I still don't know how he did that, but I don't care at the moment. I have been hard since he started playing with my thigh, his fingers creeping slowly toward the obvious bulge in my pants. 

He thinks that his very talented hands are the cause of my quasi-permanent arousal condition, but he is wrong. It's his eyes. I can read everything in those blue irides. I know when he is happy, when he's sad, when he's angry, and when he's horny. But I mostly long to see that look of pure love and want that he has when we make love.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

I know we are going to make love tonight, slow and sensual. I can see it in his eyes.   
Angel gets into this romantic mood once in a while. I like shagging and violence, but making love to him is like being close to Heaven.

I start kissing him. Wet lips meeting for a moment. Slow. Chaste. The night is still young and I want to enjoy it. I kiss his eyelid before moving to his forehead, then down to his cheek before reaching his jaw only to return to his mouth. His lips part at the contact granting entrance before being asked. I take my time exploring his mouth. I can taste the bourbon he drank at the club, the blood he had before we left, the minty toothpaste he fancies. I can even taste the nicotine passed through our kisses.

My hands are cupping his face and refuse to meet his nonverbal commands. He's already moaning, bucking his hips in the air trying to create friction, but it's still too soon. I want him to crave me, us, our love.

I find that sensitive spot in his neck and suck on it. He's murmuring now. I think he said he loves me between all the curses about not getting on with it. I love him too and that's why I'm not getting on with it. I want to remember every sound he makes, I need to know that he is mine and will always be mine. 

My lips reach his nipples. They are perfect, pink nubs so sensitive under my attention. I lave one with my tongue, while I roll the other between my fingers, pinching and tugging, wetting and biting. Different sensations administered in succession, without reprieve, creating a sensory overload. 

"Spike, please..."

"Soon, Angel."

I smile while my tongue is fucking his navel. He is an Angel, at least to me. He doesn't matter if he is in game face or in his human visage. He is beautiful. He is mine as I am his.

I nip the skin of his thigh. So close to the femoral artery that I can almost hear his powerful blood flowing through his body. I resist the temptation to sink my fangs to drink that sweet ambrosia. Tonight I can feel his need for gentle, human love and honestly, I want that too. I need to know that he chooses me over Buffy, not my demon, not his childe, but me, the man who was and still is William.

I close my lips around one ball. He moans. His hands fly to my shoulders. He starts caressing the nape of my neck while I fondle his sac. Angel has never relinquished so much control as he is doing at this very moment. Usually his fingers are so tightly curled between my hair that it feels like he's ripping it off. Tonight, he is accepting my sweet torture without complains.

My tongue slips over his perineum. He spreads his legs even more, bending them at the knees. His tight pink hole is fully exposed and I can't deny him any longer.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

He has been worshipping my body for what seems an eternity. There isn't an inch of my body that he hasn't touched, kissed, licked or bitten. His hands and mouth have been everywhere except my swollen cock. I need release, I need to empty by engorged sac, I need to reach that blissful plateau, but I need him more. So I let him set the pace.

Then I feel his cold tongue tracing my opening and I almost come from the intensity of the sensation. Even now he's taking his time, circling around and around, but never fulfilling the unspoken request. When he suddenly dips his tongue into me, I am totally unprepared. A million colors explode and I feel cold spurts of wetness on my stomach.

He doesn't stop his assault, reaching farther into my body until he finds my prostate. He flickers his tongues against my sensitive gland over and over and over, until I'm whimpering again. My shaft revives at the feeling. He still hasn't touched my member and I'm ready to come a second time.

"Please, I need you inside me."

Simple words of a longing never felt with anyone else. 

He lubes his erection with the earlier release pooled on my stomach. I wrap my leg around his waist to finally accept him, but he stills me. His mushroom head is pressed against me and I want to impale myself, but I give him control.

"Is this what you need, Luv?"

"Yes. God, yes."

And finally he moves, slowly, inch by inch until he's fully sheathed. He's so hard that I feel like he's splitting me in two. I will my muscles to relax for him. He begins to retreat, just as slow, just as completely. His eyes are fixed on us. I wish I could see his beautiful cock entering my body.

He pushes through my muscle ring once more. A small hiss escapes him. "You're so wonderfully tight, Angel. You should see yourself. Opening up to receive me, closing again at the loss. You're gorgeous, Pet."

What do you say to that? Nothing. So I keep silent and push against him. His thrusts are still slow, but he makes each one count, hitting my gland with each penetration.

He brings me to the edge again, still untouched, still lusting for contact. I'm almost there, when his hand grabs the base of my shaft firmly, denying any possibility of release.

"This time, we'll come together." His voice is low and full of desire.

I nod and smile. I want nothing else. His pace increases until he's furiously slamming into me. My cock is still jailed in the cold enclave of his hand. His balls rise and tighten against my backside. His eyes are shut and his bead is thrown back. He is eroticism personified. He pumps his hand once over my purple member. It's all I need to climax while his semen bathes my inside.

He falls on top of me and we are silent. Perfection needs no words.

* * *

**The Mountain**

**Spike's POV**

"Why am I driving all the way to the mountains?" 

"Because I sat through three hours of bloody depressing music the other night."

He should know better than to ask stupid questions. He'll only get stupid answers in response. I'm still on my quest to expose Mr. Broody to the wonders of life. We've done the beach, so I figured we'll do the opposite this weekend.

I usually don't mind being in a car with the big Ponce, but he is driving me up the bleeding walls. I've never seen a vampire so against having fun. Bitch, bitch, bitch. He's become worse than the bint with the visions. And they say I'm the one always complaining. Maybe I should record him sometimes and make his human pets listen to him.

After three fucking hours of listening to him, I'm ready to stake myself. Thank Satan, we get to the cabin before one of us is dust. I throw my bag on the floor, while he starts unpacking. Everything is put in its right place.

"For fuck sake, Angel, we'll only be here for three days. We're not moving in."

"What would you rather do, oh all knowing one?" 

So, he's just as pissed as I am. Good. I always liked a challenge. I will make him enjoy himself despite of his mood.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

He brought me to the mountains. A place where the sun shines and the snow makes you cold. Why the hell am I here? Oh yes, because he threatened to give a very detailed and graphic description of our sex-life to my co-workers. I'm going to kill him one of these days.

He's lying on the bed while I'm unpacking. He's got this big smirk on his face. He looks so shaggable. Oh God, I'm starting to think like him. But it's the truth, he looks perfectly fuckable and that's why I don't stake him. That, and the fact that I seem to have fallen for the Bleached Wonder.

"Let's go out."

"It's the middle of the night, Spike."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Maybe we should wait until the sun rises and its lovely rays melt the snow and make us go up in flame. Of course, it's night, you Poof. That's when vampires go out. You do know that, don't you? A century or two of this life should have given you a clue."

I shake my head. Why do I even try to reason with him? Of course, I don't want to go out during the day. He forced me to come here. I went along, but I had a plan. We would stay inside and shag the entire time. It was the perfect plan. Unfortunately, he seems to have a different agenda.

"Fine, let's go out."

* * *

**Spike's POV**

Angel is so predictable. I wonder if he even realizes how easy it is to get what I want. I remember being a few months old, back in 1880, and we were stuck in the mine shafts in Yorkshire. Even then, even as a fledgling, I was able to get a rouse from him. I was the only one who was able to unleash his demon, making him lose all pretenses of propriety and humanity.

A century later, we are still playing the old games. I just have to work a little harder to get him to let go. Of course, I don't want him to lose his grip on the demon. Crazy Angelus is not my favorite vampire, especially since I can't kill him without killing my Angel.

Enough brooding, time to start moving, before he changes his mind.

"Just follow me, Peaches. Don't want you to get lost."

"Please lead, great master."

* * *

**Angel's POV**

He makes me walk for an hour, sixty fucking minutes, to get to...nowhere. We could be just outside the cabin and it wouldn't make any damn difference. It's white, the ground is covered by wet snow, and the trees are just like any other tree.

"And why are we here, Spike?"

He shrugs and looks at me with a wide-eyed, innocent look. I know Spike, I know Will, and he is up to something. I turn around to get a better look when I feel him creep up. Then, his cold hand moves to my neck. I wasn't really planning to fuck him here but I'm open to suggestion. That's when I feel it.

"What the hell!"

* * *

**Spike's POV**

He looks at me in pure rage. You would think I just killed his first born.

"I'm going to stake you, Spike"

The Poof is overreacting like usual. I just, accidentally, slipped some snow down his sweater. Pure water crystals. Nothing else. And he is looking at me like I'm a lamb going to the slaughter. I'm a brave vampire, but I have no intention to go against my sire when he's in this mood. So I run and hide amongst the trees.

We start a game of hide and seek. The stars provide enough light that we can see each other. I morph, trying to use all my demonic senses to keep a step ahead. I see him from afar and he is in game face too. I knew I could unleash his demon.

I stand still behind a tree, waiting for him to get near. I track his progress until he's a few feet away from me. When he gets close enough, I step into full view. I throw a snowball with all my strength and I hit him right where his heart is.

"I am so going to kill you, Spike."

"Peaches, are you afraid of some snow? My, my, the Dark Avenger scared by water."

I stand there taunting him. I see fury and anger in his eyes, then a smirk so reminiscent of Angelus and I love it. Before I can say anything more, a snowball hits my face. The Poof is finally getting into this.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

The little prick is being insolent. Angelus would love to put his hands on him. I would love to put my hands on him. Damn, he can always remind me that I am Angelus. And I don't mind it a bit. I'm too tired to pretend that I'm not a vampire. Will accepts me as the union of soul and demon, Will lets my demon out and prevents me from getting too broody.

I'm ready to forgive him when the snow hits my chest. A million conflicting emotions go through me. I want to kill him, I want to thank him, I want to show I'm still his sire, I want to be his equal partner and lover. I suddenly know what to do and I smirk.

I must remind him of nights long gone, because his face lights up at my reaction. When I hit him with the snow, he's laughing so hard that he's almost on his knees. However, my boy is not ready to give up yet and the assaults keep coming faster and faster.

We are running and circling each other. Cold hands molding even colder snow. Bodies kept warm by movement and borrowed blood. Never stopping. Always eyeing each other. Two predators playing a game of cat and mouse. I'm having a ball.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

He is actually smiling. The weird thing is that he's looking more like a little child than a demon, but that's fine also. As long as he is enjoying himself, I know I've reached my goal. However, I decide to push this game a little farther.

I throw some snow right on his face and start running toward the cabin. I know he wasn't really paying attention on our way here. I had him walk in circles for an hour, but we are only about 15 minutes away from the cabin. I'm betting that he'll be so pissed that it'll take him a while to realize it. Of course, I can't be sure, so I run as fast as I can until I finally reach the cabin. The pressure of the air combined with my speed put a strain on my body. My lungs would be bursting if I needed to breathe.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Did I say I am having a ball? Well, I was wrong. He blinded me with snow and left me in the middle of nowhere. The twit knew that I wasn't paying attention, so now I have to use all my senses to find my way back. I feel like fucking Lassie trying to get home.

Thirty minutes later and I find my way home. Yeah, just like that stupid dog. I'm going to stake him. Yes, I know, I have said it about a dozen times already, but this time I really mean it. I open the door with the determination and strength that only 250 years of vampire life can give you. 

OH MY GOD.

He is sitting naked on a blanket next to the fireplace. The fire is casting an erotic light over his pale body. Muscles are defined under the flickering light. The twinkle in his blues eyes seems intensified by the warm glow. I'm so going to stake him.

"I was starting to think that you would never get here. I hope it wasn't too hard, Luv."

By every deity, I should smack that smirk off his face, but my body seems to have very different ideas. I think I beat a Guinness record on how quickly you can divest yourself of your clothing. Soon I'm sitting next to him, drinking his beauty with my eyes.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

He's looking at me like I'm a baba' with rum. Oh, I can just picture him biting the baba' with the liquor drooling from the corners of his mouth, lips moving down the length of cake. My cock twitches at the images that my mind is conjuring up. 

His mind seem to be creating his own erotic fantasies because when I look at his lap his shaft is standing at full attention. I can't stand to be away from him. I kiss him and he responds just as violently. Tongues immediately searching each other to begin a sexual dance. Hands moving to trace never-changing bodies. 

The frenzied rhythm is soon replaced by a slower pace. His lips move down my body as if he were tasting me for the first time. His hand keeps rubbing my thigh. Always close, but denying the contact that I'm craving.

Suddenly, I find myself scooped against his larger body while he plants butterfly kisses on my shoulder and along my spine. It's so different than our usual couplings. Sweet, romantic, tender. I'm totally lost in the sensation.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I love him so much that it hurts. He's brought so much joy to me since he returned to me. I need him to know how I feel. I'm not so good with words, but I hope that I can show him with my actions. Every kiss is a thanks, every caress is a sign of love. 

His body is scooped against mine and it's a perfect fit. I'm so inside him and we rock slowly. Bodies always touching. My hand covers his around his erection, moving just as leisurely as we are. Time seems to have stopped inside this room. We may be loving each other for minutes or hours. It doesn't matter. What's important is our love.

I wish we could stay like this forever. But the inevitable release comes, craved, but dreaded at the same time. We stay wrapped in each other until we fall asleep. I have one last thought before slumber overtakes me. I wonder what he has in store for tomorrow.

* * *

**'Twas the Season for Family**

**Angel's POV**

A few days ago, Wes got a phone call from his mother informing him that his father had suffered a heart attack. I don't know if it was the eternal hope to be close to one's parents or the good will that seems to invade everyone during Christmas, but the ex-watcher agreed to spend the holidays in England.

Of course, he spent the rest of the day trying to convince us to go with him. I refused categorically. I haven't been back there since my soul and the prospect of seeing London again makes me sick. Of course, that was before Spike started pouting. I was still holding my ground. Then he told me: "I haven't seen London since I got turned." The wistful look in his eyes was more that I could bear. Guilty still makes me do stupid things.

After that, he started working on Cordelia and Gunn. Cordy was pretty easy to convince. 

"If you are telling me, I get a free vacation, then I'm coming."

It took longer to get Gunn to agree. However, when Cordy and Spike began playing the 'we are a family and families spend the holidays together' card, he capitulated as well.

So A.I. is moving to England for the Christmas holidays and I'm on a plane once again. I'm terrified. Spike is just sitting next to me patting my leg. At least, he's not making fun of me.

"Calm down, Luv. Nothing is going to happen."

I know he is just trying to reassure me, but I'm pretty sure that an exploding plane is hazardous to a vampire's health. The ride is uneventful and I thank the Powers for that. When we reach Heathrow Airport, I remember why I hated here. It's cold, it's damp and I know the rain will arrive in a few minutes.

"God, I miss sunny California." Okay, so maybe that's a really stupid thing for a vampire to say, but I hate the rain.

"Luv, it's not so bad. At least it doesn't smell as much as it did back then." He smirks at me and I grin back like an idiot. It doesn't matter what he tells me, he always lightens up my mood.

* * *

**Spike's POV**

We finally get to the watcher's home. I don't know who is brooding more, the Poof or Wesley. Neither has any real reason to do so. Angel hasn't been here in a century, so I don't see why the Poofter is even affected. It's not like this is even his home. The watcher could have stayed in California if he didn't want to come back. So, I take it on myself to tell them how ridiculously they are acting.

They both sneer. See, I was right. If they had any real reason, they would give a lecture on why they have perfectly good grounds for brooding. But none is forthcoming. 

His mother seems happy to see us. Of course, we can't say we're vampire since his father was a member of the Council. I don't think he'd react well at having Angelus, the Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody at his Christmas celebration. The house reflects old money and style. Of course, old is a relative term, but it looks like their money is old even under European standards. 

The term 'house' may be misleading. The house is fucking huge, it's a castle. I smirk. Angel and I can have fun trying to see how many rooms we can christen. I guess we really don't have to go out at all, or at least during the day.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I'm so glad that we won't stay here long. I have to survive for five days before we go home. I'm not sure if it's just my imagination, but there seems to be an air of despair in this house. It feels...it feels like my house, Liam's house. I wish I could just go out, anywhere. Maybe Spike and I should stay at a hotel.

Spike doesn't seem to be affected by the atmosphere. I can see the smirk on his face. That usually means he is thinking about us, naked us, naked us doing really enjoyable things together. I'm hard just thinking about it. I should get a patent for Spike, he is better than prozac. 

He chooses a room far away from the others. I don't even have to ask the reason, neither do the others. Spike is very verbal about what he likes to do with his free time and not even Cordelia tries to discuss the subject any more.

When we get inside, he throws himself on the bed. He seems to own the room already. I live in the dark corners and he takes the spotlight. He deserves it, because he is light.

"Angel, you've been brooding since we got here. Care to share?"

I sit next to him and his hand starts waltzing on my back, daring me to relax. I can't deny that it feels good.

"This feels to much like home, like Ireland."

"That bad, Pet?"

We never talk about our lives as humans. I know why I don't, but I think his reasons are opposite. I think he had a good family life. When he talks about his family, his blue eyes lights up like the sun is shinning in them.

"My father didn't win any 'father of the year' awards, or maybe I wasn't the best son. I don't know, but...I just think how things could have been different. Maybe if we loved each other, I would never have become the monster that I was, maybe I would never have met Darla. It sounds stupid, but..."

"It does, but you still care. Angel, you have to let go. You can't change it and brooding about it won't accomplish anything." He stares at me and I melt. "Besides, we wouldn't be together if you had never met Darla. I'm pretty happy with how things turned out."

His answer is so honest. No matter what happened in the past, he doesn't regret a thing he did. I think it's his ability to love completely that gives him the strength to accept the good and the bad. I wish I had his conviction.

I'm still thinking when his lips meet mine. The first kiss is so light, I almost think I imagined it. The second one is more insistent. Wet lips pressing on mine, his tongue seeks entry, commanding me to let go. His hands reach under my sweater. I gasp at the coolness, which soon becomes scorching heat. 

In no time, he has me naked and under the comforting warmth of the blankets. His body is pressed against mine. He makes love to me with the gentleness he reserves for when I'm sad. His hands worship my body, leaving no part untouched. His tongue explores my mouth as if it were the first time. His fingers, wrapped in my hair, are like an anchor to reality.

The sound of our breaths permeates throughout the room. No words are spoken to break this hypnotic moment. He moves slowly creating wonderful friction between us. He keeps staring at me as if he wants to capture my pain and make it disappear. This, more than anything, shows me his love for me.

He continues his measured rhythm. His caresses are light. His kisses are tender. We could stay here for hours, making love, loving each other's body and soul. 

The time stops, yet moves with a magical feel. I feel my orgasm wash over me, taking away my angst. He keeps moving, just a bit faster now, until he too climaxes. Our semen mixed between our bodies, just as our lives are intertwined as one.

I love him.

* * *

We are sitting at the table on Christmas Eve. Wesley's father has joined us for a short time. He's still not well enough to sit for long periods of time. The tension is so thick that you need steak knives to cut through it. Every other word from his mouth is a subtle jab against Wes. 

I'm ready to explode. I want to tell him how valuable Wesley is, how intelligent. I want him to know that he is not a never do well son. I realize that I wanted my father to know the same about me. It's Spike who comes to our friend's rescue.

Gone is the fake cockney accent, replaced by the distinguished British accent of the upper class. He talks about Wesley's translations, his brilliant deductions, his superb leadership skills. Each mistrusted comment from his father is rebutted by a well formulated reply, with examples to support it. By the time Mr. Wyndam-Pryce is ready to retire, a glimmer of pride shines in his eyes. Wesley's eyes are shining too, but for a very different reason.

"Thank you, Spike. I really don't know what to say."

And he really doesn't know. Spike is unpredictable. Sometimes, his words are so sharp that you feel cornered, unable to defend against his bitterness. Other times, like tonight, he'll show caring and understanding beyond what most soulful humans would reserve for each other.

"Nothing to it, Mate. Just told the truth."

He spits out the words in clipped cockney. A shrug underlines the simplicity of the statement. We all know that he accomplished what Wes has probably tried to do his whole lifetime, but Spike can't show that he can be good. If we still believed that he is the Big Bad, his words would have more effect, but we pretend that he is pure evil.

After dinner, we move to the family room. The logs are burning in the fireplace; gifts, boxed and wrapped, sit beneath the majestic pine tree; red wine is sipped from expensive crystal glasses; Christmas carols are playing from the CD player; the five of us sitting together like real families do.

Spike seems on the verge of saying something, but he stops himself. It's not that first time he has done it since we finished dinner. If I know him as well as I think I do, the words will be coming soon enough. However, Wesley is the one who breaks the silence.

"He never told me that he was proud of me."

Three heads nod in understanding, mine included.

"Don't look at me for sympathy, man. My father used to beat the crap out of us and my mother, until she got tired and took us to a shelter. After my mom was killed, it was only me and Alonna. I had to kill the only member of my family left."

More nods and more wine. I think we'll be really drunk if we don't change the subject.

"My parents haven't called me since I left Sunnydale. Even when I was there, my father refused to see me when I tried to visit him in jail."

A new round of acquiescence and more alcohol.

"My father invented a whole vocabulary to tell me what a lazy, son of a bitch I was. I was a disgrace in the eyes of God and the community. Maybe, he was right. I did kill my whole family as soon as Darla turned me."

We drink some more and look at Spike. He's been silent, just listening and watching us, but I can see that he can't be quiet any longer.

"I think you should talk to your father, Wes. Family is what keeps you grounded. Family teaches you to love and be loved. It shows you how to care. Whether today, tomorrow or in years, your father will die and you'll regret the fact that you never took the opportunity to really talk to him, to tell him how you feel. Maybe, now that he's faced with his own mortality, he'll be more receptive to what you need him to know."

He stops talking and sips a little wine. We're shocked. No one would have expected this from Spike, not even me, and I pride myself to know him better than anyone on this earth.

"What? You're all staring at me like I grew horns. I loved my family. They were good parents. Well, father didn't change nappies, that was the nanny's job, but he loved us. He took us to the park, he thought us to fly a kite. He loved us."

I'm fascinated by his story. I feel like I'm meeting a whole new person, one that I want to understand and discover. It seems that the others feel the same, because the questions come like the rain does in England, which means fast and continuously. He continues with his story while four sets of eyes are fixed on him.

"He was a barrister. My little brother and I were studying law, so we could work with him. I had a younger sister. She got married a few months before I was turned to this doctor. When I got turned I started a killing spree so we would get out of London."

He turns to me and smiles. I remember vividly the fights we had. Darla and I couldn't understand why he was making our presence known. He never explained, no matter how much I beat him. I guess I know now.

"Before we left, I went to my father and told him that I needed to leave. I didn't explain, he didn't ask. He just told me that he would love me always. Through the years, I kept track of my family. The birth of my nephews, the wedding of my younger brother. During WWII, I would send food and clothes from France since most goods were missing in London. They never asked me why I didn't age, why I needed to visit at night, why they couldn't tell anyone I was alive. I even asked them to put my name in the family mausoleum, and they did, right next to my father and mother. William, beloved son and brother. Last time, I saw them was at my sister's funeral. The last member of my family to die. And that's when it was time to let go."

He has a sad smile on his face. I have tears in my eyes and so do the others.

"I'm sorry, Spike. We took you away from a good life. I'm so sorry."

He moves next to me and kisses me. I can taste the wine and the tobacco. I can feel his warmth and love.

"Shouldn't be, Luv. They would have died anyway and I would have done the same. Instead, I had a new family with you, Darla and Dru. Then, it was only me and Dru. We loved each other, we were happy together. And now, I have a new family. You, all four of you, are my family. Family is what makes us move forward, it's the reason we don't walk into the sun. All of you have to understand that the loneliness will kill you faster than any demon. And I plan to have you as part of my family for eternity, Angelus."

There isn't a dry eye in the room by the time he finishes his little speech. I knew he could be eloquent. He was a lawyer, of course, he is eloquent, but the purity of his word goes deeper than good education. They show his insightfulness and his humanity. He just gave all of us the best gift we could hope for: love and belonging.

* * *

**Snapshots of a Day at Angel Investigation**

**Early Afternoon**

Angel has been awake for more than an hour. He's done everything he can think of to get a response from the bleached blonde lying in his bed, but got nowhere. He should be used to it by now. Spike simply refuses to get up in the morning.

There is one thing that never fails. Angel climbs in bed and pushes the sheets off the pale body. The blonde looks so innocent when he's asleep; Angel can't help smiling. Spike is his, and he has no doubt that nothing can separate them. They'll be together for eternity.

Enough brooding - as Spike would certainly tell him if he were awake - time to act. His mouth closes around the flaccid member and begins licking. It doesn't take long before moans from above tell him that his lover is awake.

"Morning, Luv."

"Afternoon," mumbles Angel. His mouth still busy with the hardening cock.

Spike, still half asleep, surrenders under Angel's gentle assault. That educated tongue licks along the length of his cock and over the head. Blunt teeth scrape the sensitive skin. Hands join in, fondling his balls. Fingers press against his channel, pushing through his muscle ring and searching for that magic spot inside him.

His orgasm overtakes him swiftly. Angel keeps sucking until he is completely spent. Those lips, so perfectly wrapped around his cocks until recently, move up to his mouth and kiss him.

"Did I tell you how much I love your wake up call, Angel?"

"You might have mentioned it, once or twice."

"Good, because I love everything you do, Luv."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

Angel and Spike walk down and meet the other members of A.I. Their recent trip to England has made them even closer than they were before. Cordelia walks toward them with two mugs full of warm blood.

"Are you trying to kill me, Princess?" Spike tells her. They may be closer, but that doesn't mean that he'll stop annoying them.

"What's wrong now, Spike?"

Cordelia is always ready for a little verbal banter. She knows that the blonde vampire is good with words, but she was Queen C., and he doesn't scare her.

"This mug is cracked. I could be drinking pieces of ceramics with my blood and suffer internal hemorrhaging."

"I highly doubt that, Spike. However, if I ever wanted to kill you, rest assured that I would be less subtle and more efficient. I don't go for the drama, just a nice stake while you're asleep."

"You know you would make a great vampire, pet. If you're ever interested in dying, let me know."

They smirk at each other and Cordelia plants a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't ask anyone else to kill me, Bleached Wonder."

* * *

**Evening**

Wes and Spike are sitting, sipping cognac, savoring expensive chocolate, and discussing their favorite subject, England.

"You two must have bought every piece of chocolate in England," Gunn tells them.

"You can't fault us for our taste, Charles," answers the ex-watcher. "American chocolate is bittersweet, not quite up to par."

"Yeah, Mate, that thing you Yankees call chocolate has enough crap to kill you. You're supposed to be able to read the sodding ingredients. Besides, it's not like we limited ourselves to chocolate."

"He's right. We got tea and biscuits to last us a lifetime."

"Speak for yourself, Watcher. I'm effing immortal. Can make you one too, if you want."

Angel is listening to the conversation from a corner. A smile appears on his face. This sounds so much like normal life, or as normal as it gets for a vampire. They seem to have forgotten about demons, evil lawyers and the good fight. It still amazes him that his evil childe is the one who keeps all of them grounded in normality.

"You seem to want make all of us vampires, today."

"Plenty of things to teach you, if the lot of you were my childer, Princess." The smirk tells them exactly what he's referring to. "Besides, this way I'd keep my family forever."

They all turn around stunned. Spike just keeps sipping the cognac. Angel just walks toward him and kisses him.

Just another evening at Angel Investigation.

* * *

Late Night

Angel finishes lighting the last candle in their bedroom. He has been waiting the entire day to be alone with Spike. He loves his friends, but he craves to be with his lover. This is their time and he can't wait a minute longer.

Spike doesn't disappoint him. He walks through the door wearing a big smile and low riding jeans. Angel wonders if he'll ever convince the blonde to change his attire. He shakes his head; Spike is perfect the way he is.

"Hey Poof, what's with so many candles? You remember we are flammable, do you?"

Angel's answer is a passionate kiss; so different from the ones they share in front of the other. Spike's lips part slightly to give access to the demanding tongue. The kiss is like liquid fire and they are both glad that they don't need to breathe.

When they finally break apart, Spike is panting. It may not be biologically necessary, but the passion he feels for the older vampire seems to defy logic.

"In a romantic mood, pet?"

"Strip and I'll show you how romantic I can be."

Soon, they are lying naked on the bed. Skin against skin, wanting to feel each other, needing to be one. They move slowly. Lips brushing over pale skin, tongues laving hardened nubs, teeth nibbling on sensitive necks, fingers exploring bodies familiar for centuries, but just rediscovered. Leisurely, sensually, teasingly, Angel seems to never want to end the sensations.

"Please, Angel..."

Angel is drawn by perfect picture Spike presents. His hair is messy and curly from the sweat. His lips are swollen from the kissing and biting. He is unable to speak, unable to think, a burning desire clouding his brain. His hips buck against thin air, trying to convey a message that his mouth refuses to deliver. His legs part, exposing his entrance. Fingers clinch at the sheets. 

"My beautiful William, I would give you the moon if I could."

Blue eyes filled with desire lock on his face. The sweet words seem to bring Spike out of the haze he was in.

"I don't need the moon, when I have you."

Angel needs to be with his childe. He flips Spike around and enters slowly, needing to prolong this moment for both of them, until he's fully sheathed inside his lover. When he moves again, his thrusts are slow and sensual. Each penetration is sweet torture in this game they're playing, in and out, gentle and tender, never increasing the tempo. 

Angel pulls the blonde up, until Spike's body his resting against his broad chest. His fingers intertwine with the slender fingers of his childe and together they curl around Spike's erection. His fangs lightly scrap the exposed neck and he begins to lap at the blood. 

Spike grabs his wrist and begins sucking with ardor. The younger vampire wants to increase the rhythm. He needs to find his release. Angel takes his hand away, unwilling to end this too soon.

"Angel, I need..."

"Ssh, my love."

And Spike knows that no amount of begging will convince Angel. So, he lets himself go and enjoys every touch, every lick, and every thrust. A mist of lust envelops him only to be lifted when he feels cold release spurting inside him. His body seems to explode under the most powerful orgasm he has ever experienced.

The two lovers lay together, wrapped around each other. They are tired, sated; they are were they want to be, in each other's arms.

"Love you, Will."

"Love you too, Angel."

Another night in their existence.

* * *

**A.I. meets Harry Potter**

**Angel's POV**

The week after the holiday season has gone by with little excitement to speak of. A few ordinary cases, but nothing dealing with non-human mysteries. Spike has become antsy due to the boredom, so he has created his own fun. He has transformed my hotel into a casino. 

Green cloth covers a few table that he has set for 'Black Jack', 'Chemen de Fer', poker (even though we all refused to play strip poker with him, much to his annoyance) and games that even I have never played. In the end, my lover has ended up with a big chunk of our Christmas bonuses.

"Why don't we go see a movie? You know, like the five of us actually doing something normal," Cordelia is suggesting. I think her real reason for going out is to avoid losing more money.

"I'm up for it. So what are we going to see?" asks Gunn.

I sit quietly on a corner while they start arguing about possible movies. I know we will never go anywhere. There is no way they'll agree on one movie. 

"We can just pick a number and draw a card. Whoever gets closer picks the movie," my ever-so-gambling lover suggests.

"The hell we are, Spike. I know you cheat at cards. I can't prove it, but I know." 

"So, what do you suggest, Princess?" I love the way he drawls. I love the clear sarcasm in his voice. Damn, I just love him. However, Cordelia is clearly not impressed and she doesn't back down.

"Some criteria, but I roll the dice instead of using card." Our lovely seer always wins with dice, craps being her favorite game. No one else seems to have noticed this little fact, since they all agree with her. She walks to the table and throws the dice. She squeaks when she rolls a perfect ten, just like she had predicted.

So, we are off to see 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.'

* * *

"I can't believe I'm being dragged to see Harry bloody Potter. It's a kid movie." Spike has been bitching since he heard what movie we were going to see. The car ride has been pure hell and I've been tempted to throw him out the window. For a moment, I wished I had those wizard crackers that the Weasley twins had in the books, so I could scare him into silence. So sue me, I read the four books.

"Stop whining, Spike. It was your damn idea. And I'd like to point out that I was perfectly happy at home reading my book." I don't add that I was reading 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.'

"Who's whining now, Angelus?" He is so childish. When everything else fails, he always goes back to what I was. Unfortunately for him, the past doesn't forces me to give into his requests anymore.

"Shut up, the both of you. I won and we'll watch the movie I picked." Cordelia yells at us while Wesley is getting the tickets.

"Bloody hell, you're insane, woman." 

I turn to face my blonde and annoying childe. "What now, Spike?" I try to be patient. I already crunch at the thought of sitting next to a very bored and wicked Spike in a dark theater, when our friends are sitting next to us.

"The movie is three hours long. I'll be stuck watching little brats for three bleeding hours," he says half-pleading and half-screaming. I have to calm him if I want to survive.

"Guys, just go ahead and get seats for us. I need to speak to Spike for moment," I tell the others. When I'm certain that there is nobody around to overhear me, I continue. "You listen to me, Will. You will sit and watch the movie in silence. You'll pretend to enjoy yourself. You will not criticize Cordelia. Understand?"

I know I sound like a father to a child. Spike seems to know as well, and he lets me know by simply raising an eyebrow and flashing an amused smile. I sigh, that look never bids anything good.

"If you can do that, I'll promise I'll make you really happy when we get home. Really, really happy." When threats don't work, I know bribery is my only option.

"Fine, but you have to buy me popcorn and a super huge Coke," he finally answers me with a very sexy pout. No wonder I act like a parent, he is the eternal child.

I really didn't have to worry about my lover. Once Harry reaches Hogwarts, my lover is mesmerized by the special effects. He is even rooting during the Quiddich game. Big blue eyes stare at the screen, popcorn completely forgotten. I smile at the sight. I am always amazed by how much innocence the Big Bad has retained.

* * *

When the movie is over, we hang around for a while. I sit down and listen to the four of them discussing the movie. Spike is so hyper and can't shut up. "Did you see Snape? He is evil, he should have been a vampire. Bloody wicked he is."

"Spike, if you want evil, then I think you should go with a vampire Voldermort. He is the evil character in the movie," Wesley points out as if discussing a serious case.

"Are you daft, Watcher? Completely evil vampires are no fun: kill, feed, kill some more. Just think about the Master or bitchy Darla. No, Snape is my kind of vampire: enough goodness to enjoy like, but plenty of evil to make people squirm with just a look."

"Should I be jealous of a fictional character?" I ask him half-jokingly.

"Peaches, I can't shag celluloid, so you have nothing to worry about. Even though, he is quite the looker," he tells me with a smirk. Everyone tries to change the subject. They know that Spike can start a dissertation on sex and sexual being.

"I wish we could do those spells. Can you imagine if we could just say 'stupefy' and demons would freeze so we can kill them?" I chuckle at the tone of Gunn's voice, he sounds like he is talking about long lost love.

"Charles, magic is a serious science. A simple word can't help; different elements need to blend to create the desired effect. Besides, too much magic has dangerous consequences."

"I know Wes, but I can still dream, can't I?" retorts our friend with a sigh.

After a few more minutes, we decide to go home. Spike can't keep his mouth shut during the car ride. I just nod. I never thought he would like it so much. Maybe we can go and see 'Lord of the Rings' next week. When we get to the Hyperion, Spike goes past the lobby and straight to our room. I'm surprised to find him fully clothed, minus boots and duster, sitting at the computer.

"What are you doing?" I'm curious. Spur of the moment ideas are never good when Spike is involved.

"I want to order the Harry Potter books. I just need your credit card and they'll deliver them in two days."

He is sitting like he is ready to spring from the chair. I move behind him and start massaging his shoulders and neck. I can feel him relax under my touch. "You really like the movie?" I say softly. I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement, but Spike turns around to face me and answers me anyway.

"I know it's just a movie, but in the end it's about a better life. After years of miserable experiences, Harry finds loving parents, caring teachers and loyal friends."

"You don't have to order the books," I tell him with a smile. "I have all of them already."

He shuts down the computer and gets up to face me. He snickers. "I should have known. I bet you like Harry, the perfect boy," he tells me while unbuttoning my shirt. "He's a little too goody-two-shoes for my taste. I like that Draco Malfoy git a lot better." 

"You would, wouldn't you?" I ask him while he takes my shirt off and kisses my chest.

"What do you mean by that, Peaches?" Please don't make him stop. That's the only thing my mind can come up with. However, he doesn't move. He wants an answer.

I try to sound coherent enough. "Well, he looks like you: peroxide hair, blue eyes, compact, but muscular." Those hands are moving to my belt, so I know I can stop talking.

"I think my cock is a lot bigger, Peaches, but go on. Why else does the git resemble me?"

And he is so cruel. He know that I can't talk when his hands are so close to my cock, but I have to play the game. "He's wicked, but not completely evil. And the kid smirks. For fuck sake, what eleven years old smirks? Every time that lip went up, I could just picture you doing the same thing."

He looks at me and then starts speaking again, with the English drawl also reminiscent of Draco Malfoy. "If I'm Draco Slytherin Malfoy, then you're Harry Gryffindor Potter. You even have a sodding griffon tattooed. You would anything for your friends; you would die to save people that don't even know you. You are perfect, just like the Boy Who Lived."

He is so serious when he tells me that, I almost have tears in my eyes. I try to break the tension, "So, are we going to fight like them?" I ask him while I laugh.

"Are you kidding, luv? Didn't you see the subtext in the movie? The two gits totally want each other; they are just too young to know it. I bet in a few years, Draco will start fighting with Harry," he tells me. He gets so close that our bodies are touching and I gasp.

"They will struggle," Spike continues with a leer. He pushes me to the ground, straddling my hips. I'm going to lose control before I even take my pants off.

"He'll maneuver Harry beneath him and pin his arms over his head," he whispers in my ears. God, I have goose bumps at the sound of his voice. I'm trapped in the web of words that he has been spinning because I hadn't realized that he took my pants off. 

"Then, he'll look into those soulful eyes for a moment before sharing a chaste kiss." I feel his lips touch mine and I want my wicked childe so much that it hurts, I hurt. The gentle contact is like a bolt of energy. We are no strangers to sex, but this innocent sensation is more erotic than anything we have ever shared. This is also when I become aware of the fact that he is completely dressed while I'm wriggling naked under him.

I flip him over before he can complain and kiss his neck. I try to take his t-shirt off, but when he doesn't help me, I simply rip it off. "I don't think Harry would just lay there. I think he'll fight and clothes will be torn." He gives me a 'you'll be killed if you rip my jeans' stare when my hands move to his stomach. "I don't think Harry is evil enough to cause damage on purpose," I tell him when slipping his paints off, unscathed. 

"I see Draco doesn't like underwear," I comment.

"Not if he is anything like me, luv," he answers immediately. He flips us over again. In a split second, he impales himself on my leaking cock. We both let out a breath as if our unlives depended on it.

"I don't think Draco could do that the first time around," I manage to hiss. My hands are on his hips, preventing him from moving. I don't want to embarrass myself by coming.

"Hell if I care, Angel. Just shut up now and let me ride you."

My sweet and evil childe. Without waiting for my answer, he starts moving. His hands move over my chest while his movement brings me to the edge. He stops and I grunt. I open my eyes to look at him and he is just staring at me.

"You're beautiful, Luv. I would never want anyone, but you."

I don't know what brought this on, but I don't care. I grab his shoulders and pull him close. He starts moving again, but I don't let him go. This is not as comfortable, but I need to feel his skin on mine. We ride our orgasms still locked into a tight embrace. I never want to get up again.

Spike, however, is still hyper. Soon he is giggling. "Why are you laughing?" I ask him curiously.

"You know something, Pet? Those Harry Potter books will have a very different meaning from now on," he tells me, still giggling. Leave it to Spike, to make a children book an X-rated experience.


End file.
